Revenge is as Sweet as Ripened Mangoes
by Crystal Cayden
Summary: How do you think my brother would feel if I played Quidditch against him...and won...on the Slytherin team?" Silence. Luna Lovegood piped up, "I'd say he'd feel substantially unhappy." Ginny grinned. "Excellent!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly…quite sadly, actually….so sadly, in fact, that I may eat chocolate for the rest of my life and die 973 pounds…I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters… or Hogwarts… or a mango plantation… as a matter of fact, everything (well, maybe not the mango plantation) belongs to the fantabulous J..

A/N: Here we go… I resisted for a while, well not that long… but still a good month…few days….minutes… anyways, who can really resist writing a story in which Ron is a fool and Ginny is conniving?  
This is my first story that actually has a plot line...wish me luck!

WARNING: Llamability factor of 8.42.

Quite a lot of thanks go to my amazing editor Alicornia, who, were I to give her a penny for every time I forgot a comma, would be a multi-millionaire!

**A/U**: Who's Voldemort? I don't know!

As you may have guessed, Ginny/Draco story, some Luna/Blaise on the side… Don't read it if you don't like it…You have been warned.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Revenge is as Sweet as Ripened Mangoes **(On a breezy summer's day?!)

**Provoked**

_That unbelievable git!_ Fifth year prefect, Ginny Weasley, was literally fuming as she stormed down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As she strode along, Ginny bitterly mimicked the words of her older brother, Ron.

"You're too young Ginny, it's too dangerous for you Ginny, you'll only date someone I approve of Ginny…" A few minutes earlier, Ginny had flounced down the stairs from her room in the Gryffindor tower, looking forward to her date with the 6th year Gryffindor, James Frayne. She paused in the common room to say good-bye to her friend, Hermione Granger, who was sitting with the other two members of the Golden Trio: Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They were in the middle of a discussion when Ginny waltzed up.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Gin!" they chorused back.

"What are you guys up to?"

Hermione eyes narrowed. "Oh, just the usual. Quidditch tips, ignoring me, quidditch strategies, not acknowledging my presence, broom assessments, 'Ow, what hit me on the head?' 'That was Hermione.' 'Wow, that felt like a bludger…Speaking of bludgers…' And so on and so forth!"

Ginny couldn't help but chuckle at her disgruntled friend. Hermione had never really been into Quidditch. However, this didn't stop her from watching every Gryffindor game like a good friend would.

Ginny, on the other hand, loved Quidditch! It was an unavoidable thing having grown up with six older brothers. She was hoping to try out this year - she had practiced over the summer and was fairly confident in her abilities.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, Gin?"

"When are Quidditch tryouts this year?"

"They start in a few weeks. Why?"

"I was hoping to try out this year."

Ron snorted, "Not bloody likely!"

"What's that supposed to mean, Ronald?" demanded Ginny.

"Gin, Quidditch is a dangerous sport! It's not for girls."

"WHAT?!? How many girls were on your team last year, dear brother?! Are you blind?!"

"That's different Ginny. They're older - you're too young."

"Excuse me, but I'm pretty sure that Susan Bones was a fifth year last year!"

"Well, that's different too. She's tough, Gin."

"Right," Ginny began, venom in her words, "And I'm not. I'm just poor, little, weak, defenseless Ginny."

"Gin. You're not playing, that's final."

"Like you can decide!"

"Well, actually, with Harry and I being co-captains this year, we have to both agree on who makes the team. And, sorry Gin, but I don't think you're ready."

In her anger, Ginny whipped around to face Harry.

"Harry, you know I can play, you've seen me!"

"Gin, I sure you're a decent player, but it is a dangerous sport, I'd hate to see you get hurt!"

Ginny seethed, "Whatever Harry. I'm leaving now, I have a date!"

Harry looked at the floor as he spoke, "Well, actually, Ginny…"

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "What?"

Ron chose the moment to speak, "You don't have a date, Ginny. I decided James Frayne wasn't good enough for you."

"WHAT?!?!" Ginny roared.

"With a little persuasion, I convinced him it would be in his best interests to stay away from you. Trust me Ginny, you'll thank me for this later."

"BLOODY GIT!!!" With that Ginny turned on her heel and stormed out of the portrait and into the hall.

That brings us to the present Ginny, from whose path terrified first years were fleeing.

_That is it! I've had enough of Ron Weasley. He will rue this day! I will see to it. Revenge will be sweet, as sweet as ripened mangoes!_

**Sleepover**

After her rampage about the halls of Hogwarts, Ginny had returned to her room, in the Gryffindor tower, to find that Hermione had gathered the troops. Hermione and Luna, Ginny's two best friends, were sitting on the floor along with Lavender Brown who, though not as close to Ginny as Hermione and Luna were, was always good for a laugh. Despite their silk nightgowns, the girls looked ready for battle.

"She's here." Stated Hermione, matter-o-factly.

Luna nodded quickly, agreeing with this assessment, her eyes then narrowed, "Bring out the booze."

Don't be alarmed now, for the said beverage was actually Muggle root beer which Hermione had somehow managed to smuggle in. Then again, perhaps you should be alarmed, for it may as well have been firewhiskey judging by how the girls reacted to it.

After several cans of root beer lay empty on the floor, Luna took the stage.

"Too long have you suffered at the hands of Ronald Weasley!"

Shouts of agreement followed.

"Too long has your happily ever after been thwarted by his conniving ways!"

More shouts ensued.

"Too long has he decided your every move, your every date, your every outfit!"

To this Ginny yelled, "Hear, hear!"

"Too long have we, your friends, watched from the sidelines. Too long have we minded our own business. Too long have we taken no stand against this tyrant!"

A chorus of "yeahs!" followed.

"This all changes now!"

Cheering came from all around.

"I, Luna Lovegood, now solemnly swear to lead a rebellion against the dictatorship of Ron Weasley over his younger sister Ginevra. Who is with me?"

"I!" declared Hermione, as she stood up for emphasis.

"I!" declared Lavender, as she too stood, though wobbling slightly.

"There we have it, raise your glasses to us, the RWSO!"

Hermione, Lavender, and Ginny raised their glasses with Luna.

"To the-" They paused.

"The what?!" questioned Ginny.

"Why, the Ron Weasley Sitter On-ers of course!"

"Oh, right."

"The RWSO!"

With that the girls chugged back the rest of their root beer…and promptly crashed to the floor in heaps.

* * *

**A/N**: Well, you now have the first chapter…Like it? Hate it? Want to wear men's cologne? Tell me all about it…by pressing the review button!

Oh, and *cough* as far as the Muggle root beer goes, absolutely nothing of a similar nature has ever happened to me…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do I own any characters? Noperdoodles.

A/N: Here's chapter two… Featuring: the first appearance of our favourite Slytherin Sex God!

* * *

**The Morning After**

Ginny squinted as the sunlight hit her face. _Merlin, this headache kills! _She rolled around trying to get comfortable when she realized she wasn't on her bed. _What? _The "pillow" on which she was currently laying her head was in fact, Hermione's calf. Startled she sat up to look around. Lavender's arse was serving as Luna's pillow on whose stomach Hermione was resting her head. All in all, it was one huge pile of tangled limbs. Ginny then noticed the empty cans of Muggle root beer lying about and memories of the previous night came back in a rush. Despite her throbbing headache due to a sugar overdose, Ginny couldn't help but grin. Ron would pay, and her friends would help her do it! Just then Hermione started to stir…Which of course had the joint affect of waking up Luna and Lavender.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and asked sleepily, "What happened last night?"

Ginny answered cheerfully. "Oh, not much. We drank far more than a healthy dose of Muggle root beer, plotted the fall of the Ron Weasley dynasty, and formed RWSO."

Lavender blinked, "RWSO?"

"The Ron Weasley Sitter On-ers - Luna came up with that one."

Lune's palm met her forehead…Twice. "Wow, I must have been really jacked up on root beer."

Hermione checked her watch and gasped, "It's nearly noon! Thank Merlin it's a Saturday! But still, we've missed breakfast, and if we don't hurry we'll miss lunch!"

Ginny was confused, "Hermione, we still have a good half hour until lunch."

"Indeed my dear, Ginevra," Hermione began, a wicked glint in her eye, "But operation "bring down the Weasel King" commences today!"

Ginny was worried.

Luna spoke up, "Okay people, she needs to be ready at twelve hundred hours (12:00 in military speak), Lavender, I believe this is your area of expertise."

Lavender grinned wickedly and flew off to grab her facial and hair products. Luna and Hermione began to sort through Ginny's truck, transfiguring clothing as they went.

Ginny simply sat back and let them have their way with her.

At eleven hundred fifty six hours (11:56) Ginny stepped out of the bathroom to stand in front of her friends. Her red hair hung in loose, glossy curls down past her shoulders. Her brown eyes were striking and her lips were painted to perfection due to the makeup abilities of Lavender. Her already creamy skin was positively glowing. The outfit she wore hung close to her curves (Ginny suspected a shrinking charm was involved) and she wore a pair of black pumps, all in all, she looked hot.

"Girls," Luna began, gesturing to Hermione and Lavender, "We done good."

The four of them quickly marched down the stairs and through the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were waiting.

"GIN! What are you wearing? And what do you have on your face?"

"For your information, Ronald Weasley, I am wearing clothes, as for my face, there's this little thing called make-up."

"Take it off! And put on some decent clothes!"

"No can do dear brother, all my old clothes seem to have perished in a tragic wand waving accident." With that she strode out of the portrait and made her way to the Great Hall, leaving a speechless and somewhat puce Ronald Weasley in her wake. He looked to Hermione for answers but she simply shrugged her shoulders and followed Ginny. Lavender gave him an icy glare and exited, doubling Ron's confusion. Luna passed and waved excitedly before following the other three girls. Ron gave her a nervous grin as Harry stood behind him stifling giggles. Ron's confusion mounted as he yelled out.

"Wait a minute, what is she even doing here? She's in Ravenclaw!"

**Ideas, ideas…**

Ginny strode into the Great Hall, followed by the other three girls. She was so hungry, she completely ignored the stares and whispers that began once she had entered. Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was calmly eating his grapefruit. His back was to the Gryffindor table as he chatted amiably with Blaise Zabini, who was sitting across the table from him. He was about to make a comment about the pamplemousse, when he saw Blaise's jaw drop.

"Whoa. Is that the Weaslette?"

Draco turned to see some hot girl saunter up to the Gryffindor table. He began his assessment feet up. _Legs; not Weasley, arse; not Weasley, stomach; not Weasley, chest; not Weasley, hair-WHOA- definitely Weasley!_

"Well," Draco began, clearing his throat, "she looks…different."

"She looks HOT, man!"

Draco rolled his eyes. Hot or not, she was still a Weasley.

"Her friends aren't too bad either."

"Blaise, I hate to ruin your fantasy, but that is _Granger_, the _mudblood_, most definitely not on your to-do list."

"Mudblood or not, she's got a nice arse to her, but it wasn't actually Granger to whom I was referring."

"Who then? The slut, Lavender?"

"Actually no, the blonde one, sitting down beside Granger."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, she's hot though."

"Is that all you think about?"

"Umm…pretty much, yah."

Draco smirked, "She on your to-do list?"

"Soon as I find out her name, she's on!"

--

Hermione smiled as Luna sat down beside her, then something dawned on her. "Wait a minute! Luna, you're in Ravenclaw! Why are you eating with us…And how did you manage to stay the night in the Gryffindor tower? Won't you be in trouble, you might even get expelled!"

Luna simply chuckled, "Calm yourself 'Mione. I meant to tell you last night but with all the drama I completely forgot! I applied for the house exchange program and Dumbledore told me yesterday that I was accepted and I could begin right away if I wanted to."

Ginny looked utterly confused. "Hogwarts has a house exchange program?"

Hermione butt in, "That's impossible. I have _Hogwarts: A History_ memorized and there is no talk of any such program."  
"Sorry, Hermione," said Luna with a laugh, "but this is a more recent development. Prepare yourself for shock, but _Hogwarts: A History_, is about the history of Hogwarts."

Hermione's eyes narrowed at the insult to her intelligence, and then she continued, "Why have I never heard of this before?"

"I dunno, most of us Ravenclaws know about it. Come to think of it, I don't recall very many Gryffindors ever applying…"

"How does it work?" interjected Ginny.

"Oh, it's quite simple actually, you just go to Dumbledore and ask for an application. Fill out the application and request which house you would like to visit. You can choose a one month, two month or three month exchange. They usually pick two or three people from each house to participate."

"Interesting…What are the rules as far as classes and…extra-curricular activities?"

"Well, basically, they treat you exactly as they would if you were in that house. You go to classes with the house and when you switch back, they simply transfer the marks. I even think someone played on a Quidditch team once…"

Ginny drowned out the rest of Luna's speech, the wheels in her head already turning. A perfect plan was presently being formulated in her mind. Everything was falling into place…Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout from the Slytherin table.

"OH MY MERLIN! It's Lovegood!"

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think…and, if the choice was given, would you choose a llama trek or a wild boar encounter? (Note: Wild boar encounter takes place in a safe, death-free environment.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No ownage going on here.

A/N: I give you the third installment. Enjoys!

* * *

Previously: _"OH MY MERLIN! It's Lovegood!"_

**3. Genius!**

Draco nearly tossed his grapefruit. "Lovegood? Are you serious?"

"Yupp. I knew I recognized her from something. We have Muggle Studies with Ravenclaw. Doesn't explain why she's at the Gryff table, but that's definitely her."

"So," began Draco with a smirk, "is she still going on your to-do list?"

"Well, I did say she'd be on as soon as I found out her name. What can I say? I'm a man of my word." Blaise gave Draco a smirk, not a Malfoy smirk mind you, but a smirk nonetheless, and sauntered over to the Gryffindor table.

--

Lavender has ditched the three girls to find some poor, unsuspecting bloke to chat up. Ginny was about to tell Hermione and Luna about her plan when she spotted the Zabini boy coming their way.

"What's he doing here?" she whispered to Luna.

"Who?"

"The Slytherin, Zabini I think. The one who shouted out your name?"

"Oh, I'm not sure, maybe he's under the influence of a Jooblurb. I hear they impede on a person's sense of direction."

Ginny did not have time to reply as Blaise promptly sat himself beside Luna.

"My magic watch says you aren't wearing any knickers."

Luna looked confused, "Well, I am."

"Damn! It must be fifteen minutes fast!"

Luna narrowed her eyes, "Well, my watch says the same thing, except it's about your balls!"

Blaise visibly flinched, and then quickly regained his composure. "That's too bad, I won't be able to pass math. I can add a bed, subtract your clothes and divide your legs, but how am I going to multiply?"

"I can think of something: I'll add a slap to your face, subtract your self-esteem, divide _your_ legs, and multiply the pain…with my knee."

"Ah, a feisty one are we? Well, I take my leave now. Fear not though, I'll be back." As Blaise got up to saunter away, he called over his shoulder, "I hear absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Luna simply rolled her eyes, before turning back to Ginny and Hermione, who quickly started giggling.

"Wow, I can't believe that prick!"

"He's definitely an arse," agreed Hermione.

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Nice comebacks, though! How'd you come up with them?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw for a reason! Hey, Ginny, didn't you say you wanted to tell us something?

--

Draco smirked as he watched Blaise return to the Slytherin table.

"So, how'd that go?"

"She's got a brain to her, that one. She deflected two of my best pick up lines with ease. Still, I always like a challenge, makes the results all the more satisfying."

--

"OK, girls. I came up with the most genius plan in the world, to get back at my brother."

"Ooo! Do share!"

"Well, I got the idea when Luna mentioned the House Exchange program. How do you think my brother would feel if I played Quidditch…against him…and won…on the Slytherin team?"

Luna and Hermione were baffled. Luna recovered first. "I'd say he'd feel substantially unhappy."

"It's genius Ginny…but how are you going to do it?"

"First, I'll apply for the program; Luna said that very few Gryffindors ever apply, so I should get accepted. Then, I'll transfer to Slytherin and - stop with the faces of horror you two! - try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. I know I'm good enough, as long as I get a fair chance. Luna, you may have to help with that. Malfoy's team captain, and Zabini's his best friend. Luna, if Blaise keeps this up, do you think you can swing it so that I get a fair shot at making them team?" The blonde nodded. "Excellent, so, all I have to do is make the team, play chaser, and score on my brother!"

Hermione looked slightly skeptical, "Well, it's an amazing plan if it works, Gin, but do you really think the Slytherins will let you play?"

"Well, even if they don't, the fact that I exchanged to Slytherin at all will make Ron mad. Of course, if I try out and don't make it, we'll be sure to keep that little bit of information to ourselves, I definitely don't need Ron harping on me for that!"

Luna nodded thoughtfully. "I think this just may work."

Hermione agreed, "It's worth a try anyways."

Ginny raised her glass. "To the RWSO and Operation: Flying Snake."

Hermione and Luna raised their glasses with Ginny's and repeated the words.

After chugging the rest of their pumpkin juice, Ginny stated, in a matter of fact manner, "Girls, let's get down to business." Together they rose and left in the pursuit of Dumbledore.

--

Blaise watched the girls leave the Great Hall and then turned to Draco. "Well dear mate, the challenge awaits me." He strode off, but prior to exit he turned to Draco and said with a wink, "I like it when things are hard."

--

Ginny led the girls towards Dumbledore's office. Unfortunately, just as they arrived, Snape was entering.

"What do you dunderheads want?"

"We just need to see Dumbledore for a minute."

"Well, he and I have some very important things to discuss. Run along now, or, if you wish it, sit here and wait." Snape stood in the doorway, blocking of the entrance.

Ginny sighed, "Well, I guess we'll wait."

As the girls turned around, they saw Blaise leaning nonchalantly up against the wall across the hallway. With one finger, we beckoned for Luna to go over there.

Luna sighed, "I better go see what he wants. We may need his help in this plan." With that she crossed the hall and stood in front of Blaise. "What do you want?"

Blaise smirked and held up his index finger, "I made you come with just one finger - imagine what I can do with all of them."

"You are a sick bastard!"

"Now Lovegood," he began, then gestured towards a small alcove, "let's just go in there for a while, you can sit on my lap and we can talk about the first thing that pops up."

"Well," said Luna, copying his smirk, "it wouldn't be a very _long_ conversation, now would it?"

"Now, love, it's not nice to talk about things you don't know about. Of course, if you wanted to gain some knowledge, we could head up to my room. I give private lessons. I'll just hold up my wand and say _Silencio_… And you can hold up my other wand so you don't feel left out."

"Or, back to my previous threat, I can hold up _my_ wand and say _Ballus Goneius_."

"Now love, I don't think that's a real spell."

Luna raised her wand.

Blaise smirked but began to move away. "OK, OK, I know what's good for me, besides you, I mean. I'm leaving now; try not to miss me too much."

Once more, Luna rolled her eyes. As soon as Blaise was out of sight, she returned to her friends.

"What did he want this time?"

Luna simply laughed. "I didn't know Slytherins had such horrible pick up lines!" She quickly retold their encounter to Hermione and Ginny, who whacked their foreheads thoroughly.

A few more minutes passed as the girls waited outside of the headmaster's office. Suddenly, a black owl flew out of nowhere and dropped a piece of folded paper on Luna's lap. She opened it up, read it, and rolled her eyes. Just as she was about to share its contents with Hermione and Ginny, Snape exited out of Dumbledore's office. In their excitement Hermione and Ginny rushed in past Snape who mumbled something about the foolery of Gryffindors. Luna smiled widely at Snape as she approached him.

"Here Sir, Blaise Zabini wanted me to deliver this to you. He said it was very important." Luna quickly thrust the paper at Snape then scurried into Dumbledore's office closing the door behind her.

Snape was confused, but seeing as how he didn't hate Ravenclaws nearly as much as he hated Gryffindors, he unfolded the paper and began to read.

_Violets are blue, Roses are red, what will it take - to get you in bed?_

Snape turned whiter then he was, if at all possible. He then roared.

**"ZABINI?!?!?!?!"**

The roar was heard throughout the school, even in Dumbledore's office, in which there sat two confused Gryffindors and one giggling Ravenclaw.

* * *

A/N: Teehees, did you enjoy Blaise's pick up lines? Ideas for more pickup lines? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own anything Harry Potter related (all belongs to J.)… but I do have two cats (Cassie and Fluffer), and two cardboard fish! (Tapioca and Bernard).

A/N: I now giveth you the fourth chapter!

* * *

**Accepted**

Ginny worked her way through the application form for the Hogwarts House Exchange Program. Behind her, Hermione and Luna were giggling about something. Presumably, it had to do with Snape's previous outburst. Ginny reached the last question. "Please circle the house which you would like to experience." _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Quickly she circled "Slytherin" and gave the application to Dumbledore. She had chosen the three month exchange so that she would be in Slytherin until the end of the Quidditch season. Ginny gathered her friends and, after thanking Dumbledore, they made their way to the door.

"Miss Weasley."

Ginny whirled around, "Yes, Dumbledore?"

"Congratulations, you've just been accepted into the House Exchange program!"

"Ok…But I just handed in my application, have you even read it?"

"Well," began Dumbledore, "you're the first Gryffindor to apply in a while, and," he added, with a twinkle in his eye, "even if others were to apply, I'm fairly certain none will have chosen Slytherin as the house they would like to visit!"

"Oh, OK, then."

"You can start anytime in the next two weeks."

"Ok, thank you, Dumbledore!"

"I hope you enjoy yourself, Miss Weasley, good bye now."

"Good bye."

Luna and Hermione followed Ginny out of the door.

"Wow," began Hermione, "that was easier then expected!"

"No kidding!" agreed Luna.

"When should I start? It's going to suck having to sit at the Slytherin table during meals. Who will I sit with? I don't know anyone there!"

At this, Luna grinned evilly. "I may have a solution for that!"

She quickly proceeded to whisper her plot into the ears of Hermione and Ginny. Hermione was dumbfounded. Ginny, too, was rather taken aback.

"Do you really think that would work?"

"I think it has a high chance of success. I'll see what I can weed out of Blaise first, but if all seems clear I think you should go for it!"

"Well, one thing is for certain, it would definitely make Ron angry!"

Even Hermione had to chuckle as she imagined the shade Ron's face would be; it would match his hair!

"Well, I just hope that Draco really wants to piss my brother off!"

--

"Zabini! What is the meaning of this?!"

A few minutes earlier, Blaise had been ordered down to the potions room. There he had found a seething Snape clutching a piece of paper in his hands.

"What, Sir?"

"This!" Snape handed Blaise the piece of paper that Luna had received earlier that day.

Blaise gulped. _How the heck did Snape end up with this?!_

"Miss Lovegood was so kind as to deliver your message for me not too long ago."

Blaise bit back a grin. He was impressed, he had to admit it. He also knew that Snape favoured Slytherins, so Blaise had the power to turn this right back on Luna if he wanted to. Problem was, he didn't want to.

"I'm sorry sir, Luna must have misunderstood me. I said Smate. As in Colleen Smate, the Ravenclaw girl. That must have been why Lovegood gave me such a confused look when I gave it to her!"

"Well! I suppose that is understandable… But still. This is highly inappropriate! I don't want to catch you in the midst of such improper behaviour ever again. Understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You may go."

Blaise quickly fled from the potion room and headed back to his bedroom through the Slytherin dungeons. He found Draco sitting in the common room.

"What did Snape want?"

"Well… He somehow got a hold of the note I sent Luna earlier today…"

"Really," said Draco with a smirk, "how'd that happen?"

"Well…" began Blaise once again, "thatsneakybintlovegoodgaveittohimsayingitwasfromme."

"What was that," asked Draco, his smirk growing, "I didn't quite catch it."

Blaise sighed, "That sneaky bint Lovegood gave it to him, saying it was from me."

Draco laughed. "Sorry mate, but you got played pretty good."

"Well, she definitely gives as good as she gets. Should've been a Slytherin! Makes life more interesting though."

"Still going to pursue her?"

"Yupp, now that I've started I can't stop! I've got a reputation to uphold!"

"What? Chief Man-whore?"

Blaise just grinned, "You know it!"

--

Ginny raced around the pitch, loving the feeling of the wind in her face. Down below, Luna and Hermione watched. They figured that if Ginny wanted to make the Slytherin Quidditch team, she should put some practice in. That was their main reason for being here. However, they had a minor plan as well. For the past week, Blaise seemed to pop up wherever Luna was, and, if he saw how well Ginny could fly, the chance of her making the team was greater. Sure enough, after about fifteen minutes of flying, Ginny spotted Blaise making his way towards the pitch. She waved down at Luna and Hermione and pointed her hand in his direction. They turned, spotted him too, and gave her the thumbs up. It was time for some fancy flying.

Blaise watched the Weaslette as she flew through the air on an old Cleansweep 64. _Damn, she's a good flyer! If she's that good on an old Cleansweep, I wonder what she could do on a good broom. _Blaise then spotted his target. Lovegood was chatting with Hermione near the bottom of the bleachers of the Quidditch pitch. He sauntered up.

Luna turned to see Blaise saunter up towards her and Hermione. "Here we go again," she whispered to Hermione as he approached.

"Hey love. If your left leg is Thanksgiving and your right leg is Christmas, can we get together between the holidays?"

"If your left leg is a potato, and your right leg is a potato, can I sack you?"

"Ouch, love. You're pretty violent for such a pretty face."

"What do you want Zabini?"

"You know what I want. You got my letter, Snape said you gave it to him."

Luna laughed. "Did he enjoy it?"

"I'll have you know that I saved your arse. I could easily have pinned that on you and he would have believed me, the Slytherin, over a little Ravenclaw."

"Oh, my shining knight," began Luna with sarcasm, "how can I ever repay you?"

Blaise smirked, obviously he could think of a few ways.

"Oh, enough of that mister! I'll have _you_ know that I was prepared to take any punishment Snape gave me. It would have been worth it."

"Spending too much time with these brave, noble, little Gryffindors has been rubbing off on you I see."

Luna simply grinned. "Yupp." Then she turned serious. "Zabini, I have a proposition for you."

Blaise smirked evilly, "I like the sound of that."

"You were watching Ginny fly when you were coming over here, what did you think?"

"Well, she's got a nice arse, filled out in all the right places, looks hot in that position. I just have a problem with the hair. You see, I prefer blondes."

Luna rolled her eyes, "What do you think of her _flying_?"

"She's pretty damn good for a Weasley. Judging by her size and technique, she'd make a good chaser. I'd like to see her on a decent broom! She'd probably be a force to be reckoned with."

Hermione butt in. "So, hypothetically speaking, if you happened to be the captain of your own Quidditch team, would you let her play on your team?"

"Probably, I'd have to see her fly in a game situation though."

"You let her try out though, right?"

"Definitely!"

Luna grinned, and began to strum her fingers. She slowly drawled, "Excellent."

"Now Lovegood, what was that proposition you were talking about?"

Luna instantly assumed an angelic facial expression. She looked down towards her feet then looked up at Blaise underneath her eyelashes. "Well, if you were to do something for me, just a little something, I'd be eternally in your favour."

Blaise grinned, this sounded good.

"What do you need, love?"

"How much influence would you say you have over Draco Malfoy?"

"Hmm, Malfoy. Well, as his official best friend and fellow Slytherin, I'd think it is fair to say that I have a good deal of influence."

"So, if someone really wanted to try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team, you'd be able to ensure that they get a fair shot?"

Blaise looked confused. "Well, yes, I guess so."

Hermione and Luna smirked at each other, then looked up towards Ginny.

Blaise looked up and put two and two together. "Ladies, I admit I have some influence, but I'm afraid even I can't get a Gryffindor onto a Slytherin team. It's against the rules."

Luna grinned up at him. "Don't worry about that part, we've got it covered."

"OK, whatever you say. I'll do my best." Blaise began walking back towards the castle. He then called over his shoulder. "Lovegood, if I do this, you owe me!"

Luna called back, "I'll make it worth your while!"

* * *

A/N: Oh that naughty Blaise!!! If you have any more suggestions for some more foolish pick up lines please tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and/or its affiliates.

A/N: Here's a little shortie! I couldn't add it to the previous or following chapters because it would have made it too long…so I stuck in right in the middle. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chaser**

"So Draco, when are the Quidditch tryouts this year?"

Draco looked up from the book he's been reading in the Slytherin common room. Blaise was in front of him. "In a couple of weeks."

"How do you think the team's gonna be this year?"

"We've got me as seeker. The only person who's presented a problem in the past is Potter. That'll change this year though; I've refined my technique. Not to mention I've got the new Nimbus Deluxe edition. We've got you as Keeper, so we're covered on the defense end. We've got Crabbe and Goyle as beaters and as long as we find a couple of decent chasers at the tryouts, we should be unbeatable."

"What if I told you an amazing chaser just transferred here, to Slytherin, from… somewhere else?"

"I'd say give me the bloke's name."

"What if it isn't a bloke?"

"Well, we haven't had many girls on the Slytherin team, but if she's as good as you say she is, I'm interested."

"OK, now is where things get tricky."

"What?"

"What if she had red hair?"

"I'd be reminded of the Weasley clan and thank Merlin she's a Slytherin. The last thing we need is another Muggle-loving redhead."

"Well, what if she was a Weasley?"

"Where are you going with this, Zabini? There's no way a Weasley would ever get into Slytherin."

Just then a bustle was heard outside of the Slytherin portrait.

"I gave you the password, now let me in!"

Draco sighed, "Sounds like another first year forgot the password." He got up and walked to the portrait, Blaise followed. Draco formed a signature Malfoy smirk upon his lips as he prepared to open the portrait. Mocking the first year would be fun. However, the portrait swung open to reveal not a first year, but a fifth year…who was a redhead.

"Lost Weaslette?"

Ginny looked up into the silver-grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. "Great," she muttered under her breath.

Draco heard her mutter something, but then his eyes were drawn to her attire. She was wearing a perfect set of green Slytherin robes, very much like his own.

"Now, Weaslette, I know I'm good looking, but dressing up like me really isn't going to do you any good."

"Sod off, Malfoy!"

"Actually, this is my common room, I do believe that you are the one who needs to do the sodding."

"I'll have you know, Ferret Boy, that for the next three months, this is my common room too!" With that she shoved past him, dragging her trunk behind her.

Dumbledore had given her instructions to find the room in which she was staying. Apparently all the rooms were full except for one. Dumbledore had explained that the Head of House (Snape) chose three students each year that he felt earned the privilege of private rooms. The room she would be staying in was accessed through a private, smaller, common room. Off of this common room there were three bedrooms and one bathroom that could be shared amongst the three of them. (Instead of having to use the common bathrooms shared by the other Slytherins.) In it, there were three showers and one large bathtub. There was a long counter that had three sinks in it so that the bathroom could be used by all at all times. This room had been full too, until a boy had transferred from Hogwarts to Durmstrang, leaving it as the only opening for an exchange student. The only thing Dumbledore had not told her, were who the other two occupants of this area were. Ginny hadn't thought to ask because she had been so relieved that she wouldn't have to share a room with a bunch of Slytherin girls who would hate her.

Ginny found her way to her room easily enough and locked herself in. _OK, made it to the room. No one has hexed me yet. Three more months to go…_

--

The Weaslette shoved her way past Draco and dragged her trunk along with her. Sadly, she seemed to know where she was going, so he couldn't further his mocking. Then again, if she was telling the truth, she'd be here for three months. Yes, he would have plenty of opportunities. One problem stood in his way – she looked way too hot in the green Slytherin robes. The red of the Gryffindor uniform had clashed with her hair horribly, but the little Gryffindor looked mighty fine in the Slytherin wear. Blaise had the same idea.

"Whoa. Too bad she wasn't a Slytherin. I'd have set my sights on her long ago! Unfortunately, I'm currently occupied!"

Draco laughed…then stopped abruptly. "Zabini!"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell me you meant the Weaslette!"

"Huh?"

"The chaser!"

"Now Draco my good friend, I have been advised that the Weaslette is an amazing flyer. You said yourself you need some decent chasers. You have to admit she has the right build for a chaser."

"I suppose, but a Weasley on a Slytherin team is like Snape in a bikini."

Both Slytherins shuddered at the mental picture.

"You'll at least give her a fair tryout though, right?"

Draco sighed, "Only if you promise she's actually good. And also because, if she makes the team, I'd love to see Weasel's face if she scores on him! Wait a minute, what is the Weaslette doing in Slytherin anyways?"

"Apparently there is a House Exchange Program in Hogwarts…"

"Oh…where is she gonna sleep? The only spare room is - "

* * *

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dahhh! Egad! Can anyone muster a guess as to where Ginny will be sleeping? Yes, I _am_ that much of a predictable writer…Anywho, one more chapter and then it will be time for the tryouts…are you ready? Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: *Throws hands up in surrender* It's true! I don't own the Harry Potter characters, J. does!

A/N: Chapter 6 has arrived! Gah! Slowly but surely getting to the point of this fic!:P

* * *

**Slytherin**

Ginny Weasley lay on her bed in the Slytherin dorm. It was quiet; she rather liked it. As she sat up she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She also liked that fact that the Slytherin robes did not clash with her hair the way the Gryffindor robes had. _I guess I'd better unpack._ Ginny threw open her trunk and smirked as she leafed through the clothes she had. _Excellent, nothing that Ron would approve of! I can't wait to see his face when I sit at the Slytherin table tomorrow, especially if Luna's plan works. _The girls had not told Ron about Ginny's house change yet. They figured it would be much more dramatic if Ron found out tomorrow, in the Great Hall.

--

Draco ran quickly up to his private room, followed by Blaise. Sure enough, upon entry, they found that the previously empty third room was in use.

Draco was first to speak. "Damn. We have to share our space with a Weasley."

"I don't know about you mate, but I'm definitely not complaining!"

"I thought you had your eyes on Lovegood."

"Yes, but until I get her, I might as well enjoy the scenery."

Draco smirked, "How about we give her a nice Slytherin welcome"

--

Ginny needed to go to the bathroom. She quickly discarded her robes, knowing they would only get in the way. She was left with one of Luna and Hermione's outfits: a green tank top and a short, black skirt (in honour of her exchange into Slytherin).Ginny had heard someone enter a little while ago, but now all was quiet. She did not want to risk running into any Slytherins just yet. _I sincerely hope whoever was there left!_ Cautiously, Ginny edged open her bedroom door. She scanned the small common room. Empty. She looked towards the bathroom door, which was on the other side of the room. Quickly, she ran to the door and locked it behind her.

After having relieved herself, Ginny took a look around the bathroom. It certainly was nice. She caught sight of a basket by the showers. A note attached to it explained that the house elves were signaled when clothes were put into the basket. The house elves would do the laundry then return it to the shelves on the opposite wall. Ginny made a mental note to remember this for when she needed her clothes washed. She was so caught up in admiring the bathroom, that when she edged towards the door, she took no caution in opening it. She froze. Draco Malfoy sat elegantly on the couch across from her reading a book – shirtless. Ginny gasped. As if on cue, Blaise exited from one of the rooms and gave her a wink. He too was shirtless. Ginny just stood there and gaped. _Gah! Nice, perfectly formed abs. NO! Look away Ginny, look away!_

"Like what you see, Weaslette?"

Ginny made no response to Draco's words. _Merlin! Out of all the Slytherins that may have lived in these rooms, it had to be Malfoy and Blaise. Why?! I guess I should have known. Snape always has favoured Malfoy. _

"Close your mouth Weaslette. You look like a fish."

Ginny quickly snapped her mouth shut. Then, summoning all the grace in her, she held up her head and walked towards her room… and tripped.

"Nice knickers."

_Oh my Merlin, this is so not happening! _Ginny shut her eyes and opened them again. Sadly, she was still on the floor in the Slytherin dungeons. There were still two shirtless Slytherins smirking at her. Most unfortunately, her skirt was still flipped up to reveal her not so innocent knickers. _Crap._ _Well, two can play this game._

"Like what you see, Malfoy?"

Malfoy kept smirking. "Not too bad, for a Weasley anyways."

"What can I say? Money doesn't buy one's arse now does it?"

Malfoy actually laughed. "Apparently not."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but show's over boys." Ginny quickly got up and retreated to her room.

--

Blaise turned to Draco, "So, is she on _your_ to-do list?"

"Come on, Blaise. She's a Weasley."

"Well, you couldn't stop staring at her arse."

Draco couldn't stop the slightest tinge of a blush that came into his cheeks. He quickly defended himself. "Staring is a lot different then actually coming in contact with."

"Whatever. You were flirting with her anyways."

"Was not."

"Was to."

"Shut up."

"Just saying."

"Malfoys do not 'flirt' with Weasleys. The only reason we would ever associate with them is for personal gain of some sort."

Blaise shook his head then muttered under his breath, "I could think of a few types of personal gain to get from the Weaslette."

"What was that, Blaise?"

"Nothing."

--

_Wow, my first day in Slytherin and I already made a fool of myself. I guess it could have been worse, though…As a matter of fact, I think Malfoy may actually have complimented me…Weird…Maybe Luna's plan will work better then I thought._ With these thoughts, Ginny fell into a deep sleep.

--

Ginny woke to a green room. It took her a minute to realize that today she was officially a Slytherin. She looked at the clock and discovered that breakfast was starting in fifteen minutes. Quickly, she threw on the outfit the Luna had suggested for this morning and did her hair and make-up. She stuffed her robes into her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She couldn't wait to see Ron's face.

--

Ron was waiting impatiently outside of the Great Hall. Harry was on one side and Hermione on the other. "Where is Ginny? Are you sure she said she would meet us here Hermione?"

"Yes, she just forgot something. She'll be here in a moment."

Just then, Ginny rounded the corner.

"C'mon Ginny. We've been waiting for you!" Ron grabbed his sister's arm tightly and started steering her towards the Gryffindor table.

"Actually, Ron, I don't think I'm going to be eating with you guys today."

"What do you mean? Of course you are. And put on some robes will you. I don't want you running around in something that has all the boys ogling you."

"If you don't mind, I'll just go sit with the Slytherins today."

"Funny, Gin."

"No, I really think I will."

"Bloody well you won't. You're not allowed to sit there, you're a Gryffindor."

"You know what Ron, you're right. I really should put some robes on." Quickly Ginny slipped on her Slytherin robe. "Bye, Ron." She sauntered towards the Slytherin table.

Ron gaped. Then he spluttered. Then he turned red, very red. Finally, he looked to Hermione for answers.

Hermione shrugged. "Might as well get used to it Ron. She's gonna be a Slytherin for the next three months."

"I bloody well think not! I gave her no permission to do such a thing!"

"Hate to break it to you Ron, but Dumbledore did, and last I checked, his word had a bit more influence."

Hermione led the still red Ron towards the Gryffindor table. She made sure he was sitting in the direction that faced the Slytherin table.

"My sister, in Slytherin! What madness possessed her to do such a thing? All I can say is if Malfoy even lays a finger on her, there'll be hell to pay!"

--

Meanwhile, Ginny continued her walk to the Slytherin table, ensuring her hips wiggled just enough to make her brother furious, but not so much that she was labeled a tart. She scanned the table for her blonde haired target. She found him sitting across from Blaise in the middle of the table. Pansy sat beside Blaise trying to get Draco's attention. Crabbe and Goyle were to Draco's left leaving an opening on the right. Excellent. She walked right up to him. "Hey, Malfoy."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna piss off my brother?"

"What did you have in mind?"

Ginny sat down beside him. "Become incredibly interested in my chest." She had left her robe open and was wearing a low cut tank top.

"Not a problem."

--

Over at the Gryffindor table, Ron was shaking in fury. Harry was trying to calm him down, but it didn't seem to be working. "LOOK AT HIM!" he spat out. "Ogling her front! Why the hell did Ginny sit by him anyways? He must have forced her! That git! Wait till I get my hands on him!!!"

--

Ginny couldn't help but giggle at the sight her brother made. Harry was literally holding him down and Hermione looked ready to use a restraining spell if needed.

Even Draco was amused by the situation. "If I had known that this was all it took to piss off your brother, I would have started years ago! Much less work and much more enjoyable."

Ginny smirked, a smirk worthy of a Slytherin. "Wanna make him really mad?"

Draco leaned forward. "Do share!"

--

"She's whispering in his bloody ear! What the hell?"

Luna piped up with something that sounded like a promotional ad. "Ron, calm down! The whole point of the exchange program is to fully experience life in another house. You can meet new people, learn new things, and make bonds that will last a lifetime!"

"She'd sure as hell better not make any lasting ties with Malfoy." He stopped his ranting for a moment to gape in horror. Ginny and Malfoy were walking out of the Great Hall – together. She stopped to whisper something in his ear as he smirked. He grabbed her hand and together they disappeared from view.

Hermione actually had to use the restraining spell.

* * *

A/N: I sincerely hope you guys are liking this so far! I've never really written anything that has a plot line before, so I hope I'm doing ok! Tryouts are in the next chapter! Will Ginny make it? Well, if she doesn't, I'm going to stop writing this story! So she'd better make it!

If you review you get a…. *looks around for inspiration* seductive Tinkerbell sticker! (I can't believe they sell these things to children! Tinkerbell looks like a bloody tart!) Anyways… I hope you enjoy your next Thursday!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Gah! Don't own it! I pinky promise! J. does, she's the one you want!!!

**A/N:** Here we have it! The moment of truth! It's *drum roll* the tryouts!

* * *

**Tryouts**

Ginny rounded the corner laughing. Even Draco smirked.

"That was actually very evil of you Weaslette, I'm impressed. I see Slytherin is already rubbing off on you."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. It's probably the only one you'll ever get from me. Remember, you're still a Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yah, I know. You make it hard to forget."

"Just doing my job. Anyways, I'm glad to be of service to you Weaslette, but don't expect it to become a regular thing. Associating with Weasleys too much is bad for my reputation. I'll be going now. Got rounds to make…if you know what I mean." Draco started walking away. Just as Ginny was about to retort, he called over his shoulder, "Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow, seven thirty am. Hell will probably freeze over before a Weasley makes the Slytherin team, but you can come anyways. It'll offer some amusement."

Ginny grinned, "I'll be there Malfoy." _I'll show him!_

--

Ginny's alarm went off. She groaned. _Why the bloody hell am I waking up at 6:30 on a Saturday?! Oh. Right. Slytherin Quidditch tryouts. The whole reason why I am here…between these silky, green sheets…get up Ginny!_ With much effort Ginny forced herself out of bed. She rummaged through her trunk to find a package of her mother's "Instant coffee…in a cup." (As opposed to "Instant coffee." The wizard who designed that had forgotten to work in a cup. Henceforth, after having said the charm, hot coffee would spill everywhere.) With her wand, Ginny tapped the package and muttered _Espresso._ She delicately took a sip and took out her practice wear. _Oh dear._ All Ginny managed to find was a green sports bra and black spankies (spandex short shorts for those who are dim.) _Very Slytherin I see. Well, not much I can do now. There's no way I'm gonna be late for tryouts because I couldn't find something else to wear._ After finishing the last of her coffee, Ginny slipped on her sports bra and shorts and headed out to the pitch.

Draco looked down at the list in front of him. There were tryouts for the alternative keeper, in case Blaise couldn't make a game, and tryouts for alternative beaters, in case Crabbe or Goyle couldn't make a game. There would also be tryouts for an alternative seeker, but this was only for practice, there was no way Draco would miss a game. The only position Draco really needed were some chasers.

"Ow, Owww!"

Draco looked up at the sound of some hooting and catcalls. Weaslette was here. And wearing very little to boot. _If she thinks she's gonna seduce her way onto this team, she can think again. I only take skill. _

"Cleansweep 64, Weaslette?"

"Hey, I'm a dirt poor Weasley remember? But just like money can't buy one's arse, it can't buy one's skill either."

"Whatever you say Weaslette." _This going to be funny to watch. _"Ok, Slytherins, listen up! My father has so kindly offered to donate new Nimbus Deluxe models to all members of this team." He ignored Ginny rolling her eyes and continued. "However, they won't be arriving until next week, so tryouts are on your own brooms. We'll start with beater tryouts. Chasers and Keepers, I want you to fly around and warm up, it'll also give you some practice on dodging bludgers. OK, people. Air - now!"

Ginny leapt onto her broom and soared into the air. Others around her did the same, but she wasn't concerned about them, she was in her element, she was flying.

Draco watched Ginny fly into the air. Almost immediately two bludgers went straight for her. _Crabbe and Goyle, already picking on the redhead I see._ As much as he would have loved to watch her get tossed off her broom, he didn't want her to get hurt in case, by some madness, she actually was a decent chaser. He was about to shout to warn her, when she quickly swerved to dodge the bludgers without even looking in their direction. _Not bad, clean recovery too. It's a Weasley though, probably luck._

Those weren't the last bludgers that Ginny encountered through her warm up, but she didn't mind. She was so alert that she could sense them coming without even having to look. _Not doing too bad are you, Ginny? You're on the oldest broom here and you're the only one who hasn't been affected by the bludgers._ It was true. Only a couple people had actually been hit by a bludger, but almost everyone had some difficulties. More then one Slytherin had been left dangling on their brooms after moving to avoid a bludger, and no one's swerves had had as clean recoveries as hers had had.

Meanwhile, down below, Draco was having an increasingly difficult time owing her dodging skills to luck. Never once had a bludger hit her, and never once had she produced anything but a nice clean swerve in order to avoid it. Draco turned his attention back to the beater tryouts. There were two well built forth years who, with a little practice, would make fine beaters. They probably wouldn't be playing any games this year, but it was important to start training some younger players for the future Slytherin teams. _OK, Matthew Hebert and Rupert Jiscoe. _There was another fourth year who didn't quite have the build for a beater, but Draco made a mental note to get him to join the chaser tryouts. "Beaters, come down." Draco waited for the players to land. Draco wasn't one for drama. "Crabbe and Goyle, you'll be the primary beaters for this year. Hebert and Jiscoe, you're secondary. Kirk Hencork, stay for chaser tryouts. Everyone else, hit the showers." A few mumbles were heard, but no one defied Draco.

"Chasers, Keepers: ground - now!"

Ginny joined the other Slytherins as they quickly descended down to where Draco was standing.

"Here is how this is going to work. The four potential keepers will alternate. I want two on each side of the pitch, switch back and forth every ten minutes or so. Chasers, there're eight of you. I split you into two teams, you'll be going against each other. Three up at a time, switch it up every five minutes. I might make a few adjustments here and there, but other then that I want you to keep playing. Got it?"

A chorus of 'yeses' followed.

"OK, Acire, Amme, Ognam and Weasley, head to the far end with Zabini and Supytalp as keepers. Nott, Hencork, Egduf and Blythe, head to the far end with Jumbalaye and Netsrik as keepers."

Ginny quickly made her way to the far end with the only other girls who were trying out; Natalie Acire and Ketchup Amme. Blaise Zabini, Henrik Supytalp and Nettor Ognam followed.

"Hey, Ginny?"

Ginny turned to see who had spoken. It was the tall brunette, Natalie. Ginny recognized her because she was also a fifth year, and was in some of her classes. The girl beside her was a shorter blonde, and also a fifth year. Ginny vaguely recalled that her name was Ketchup, but she had everyone call her "Kettie".

"Yes?" Ginny replied uncertainly.

The brunette quickly spoke. "We just wanted to wish you luck! No girl has made in onto the Slytherin team in years! We think it is really unfair. That's the only reason we tried out."

The blonde then offered her first words. "It's true! But I don't think either of us are good enough to make the team. You, however, are really good! We saw you flying, you just have to make the team! Someone needs to keep Malfoy in line!"

To say Ginny was shocked would be an understatement. _OK, maybe I'm going to have to rethink the whole "all Slytherin are cold and heartless and worship money and would never speak to a Weasley unless to insult them" thing._

"Umm… thanks you guys. Good luck to you, too!"

They both smiled then flew into the air. Ginny followed. Moments later, Ginny was once again in her element, she was untouchable. Time and time again, Ginny would be in possession of the quaffle, time and time again, she would score.

Draco could not believe how good the Weaslette was. _And on an ancient Cleansweep, too!_ "Weasley!" Draco caught her attention and motioned for her to come down. She quickly complied.

"Yes?"

"Not bad, Weaslette. I want to see you on a decent broom though, and against an amazing keeper." Draco could not believe he was doing this. "Take my broom. And switch places with Blythe, I want to see you against Zabini."

Ginny hesitated for a moment but then took Draco's broom from his outstretched hand and flew up to trade places with Blythe. Draco's broom was amazing! She could ride it all day. _Stop, dirty mind of Ginny! No dirty jokes! Ignore all double entendres! _Ginny quickly refocused and intercepted a Quaffle pass between the other team, she accelerated and within seconds had scored a goal against Zabini. This happened more then once.

On the ground, Draco could not believe his eyes. She was bloody brilliant! _It's a damn good thing she's in Slytherin for the Quidditch season! If she was on Gryffindor's team, we'd be dead! _Draco had seen enough. "OK, everyone! Ground!" Draco watched as the team descended. Once again, Draco got to the point and he got there quickly. "Zabini, you're primary keeper, Supytalp, you're secondary. Primary chasers are Nott, Blythe and…" Draco paused. It definitely didn't feel cold enough for hell to have frozen over. "Weasley." Gasps were heard. "Hencork and Ognam, you'll be secondary chasers. Acire, Amme, you'll be on call as alternates for any position. Learn them all." Squeals from the girls were heard. Draco rolled his eyes. "OK, showers everyone!"

Ginny had never been so happy and relieved in her life. _I made the team! The bloody Slytherin team! Still think I'm not good enough, Ron? I can't wait to see your face when a quaffle travels from my hands through the hoops behind you!_ Ginny did a little victory dance as she made her way to the showers.

"Nice moves, Weaslette."

Ginny blushed. "Here's your broom, Malfoy."

"Thanks. Now listen, 'cause I'm not going to repeat this. You were damn good out there, Weaslette. If that's how good you'll play, you can ride my broom anytime." He sauntered away leaving a flustered Ginny.

"Do you realize how dirty that sounds, Malfoy?" she called out.

He turned, and his response was simply a wink.

Ginny sighed and entered the dressing rooms.

"Congrats, Ginny! I knew you'd make it!!!" Natalie and Kettie were waiting.

The blonde, who had not spoken, added, "Yeah! I was so happy when Malfoy announced it!"

Ginny grinned, "Thanks! And good job to you two as well! I'm so happy I won't be the only girl at practices."

"Thanks!" they chorused.

The girls announced that they were going to shower in the Slytherin rooms, as their virtue was apparently at stake if they stayed any longer. Ginny laughed at their antics, but agreed that she'd rather shower in her bathroom. She followed the giggling duo back to the Slytherin common room.

As the redhead showered she hummed something along the lines of: "I made the t-eam, the slimey Slytherin t-eam, I made the t-eam, Ron looks like a b-ean, I made the t-eam, the stupid Slytherin t-eam, I made the t-eam, Ron is gonna scr-eam, I made the t-eam…"

* * *

**A/N:** Cheese! I hope you all sleep with smiles on your faces tonight… And, if you review, the smiles will be due to topless Dracos running about in your dreams!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: (This one is for a certain pair of twins.) What do I own? Absolutely nothing! (Yes, I was tricked into watching Spaceballs.)

I used pick up lines from the following people in this chapter:

_Mrs. Jessica Malfoy_

_aznphoenix95_

_Kopycat_

_LollyPoxx_

Thank you all very much!

**A/N**: To make up for the lack of Luna/Blaise-ness in the last couple of chapters, I made sure to include some in this chapter! I call it: "Chapter 8." Feel the power.

* * *

**Agreements**

Blaise quickly changed into some fresh clothes after having showered. _A Weasley on the Slytherin team. I never thought I'd see the day! Oh well, I did my part. Lovegood owes me one!_ The dark haired Slytherin smirked. _Excellent!_ Blaise strolled out of change rooms and began making his way towards the castle. Before he could get there, however, he spotted a stray blonde tendril emerging from behind a tree. Silently he made his way over.

"If you're waiting for Weasley, you missed her. She decided to shower in her dorm."

Luna gasped in surprise when the dark haired Slytherin appeared out of nowhere, invading her hiding spot.

"Well, I certainly wasn't waiting for you!"

"Now, now, love. That isn't the way to talk to the most handsome and sexy Slytherin who helped your friend make the team."

"She made the team?!?!" Luna literally jumped up and down with every word.

Blaise couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Yes, she did. Now, I do believe you mentioned making it worth my while."

Luna nodded. "I'll do my very best. You get to express three wishes and, as long as there is a reasonable one amongst them, I will choose one that I will do for you."

"What's you're definition of reasonable."

Luna rolled her eyes. "Use your brain, you prat!"

"What happens if none of my requests meet your standards."

"We can negotiate."

"OK. I suppose you would consider asking for a shag unreasonable…"

"Damn right, I would."

"Alright, here are my three requests… Do I get to rub you first?"

"What?!"

"Isn't there some Muggle movie where some bloke in weird trousers rubs a bottle and he gets three wishes?"

"Oh, Aladdin?"

"Sounds about right."

"Do I _want_ to know why a Slytherin has watched a Muggle movie?"

"Long story."

"Figured. And no, you can't rub me! What are your three wishes, we haven't got all day!"

"Fine. Number one: snogging session, number two: put on a muggle cheerleading outfit and cheer for me the entire first game-"

"Can't, I'm commentating."

"In that case, here's number three: whilst commentating, mention my superb sexiness a minimum of three times."

Luna rolled her eyes once more. "Well, I'm certainly not snogging _you_-"

"You don't have to say it like that, love. It might hurt my feelings."

Luna pretended she didn't here him, "I wouldn't prance about in a muggle cheerleading outfit even if I wasn't commentating, so that leaves us with option number three. I will mention your 'suberb sexiness,'" said Luna while making quotation marks with her fingers, "during the game a minimum of three times."

"OK. How about one little kiss to seal the deal?"

Luna snorted her answer and turned away.

"Guess what, love? The word of the day is legs. How about we head back to my room and spread the word."

Luna didn't even consider that one worthy of a response. She began to walk back to the castle at a brisk pace.

Blaise quickly followed. "Eager to get inside are we, love. How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

Luna glared, "Unfertilized!"

Blaise wouldn't give up. "C'mon, love! If I could rearrange the letters of the alphabet, I'd put U and I together!"

"Really? I'd put F and U!"

"OK, OK, love. I promise to be good if you let me walk you back to the Ravenclaw common room."

Luna sighed, "Do so if you must."

Blaise walked beside Luna, trying with all his might to bite his tongue. When he finally spoke he did so with a smirk.

"So love, what's your sign?"

Luna glared for a moment, then began walking at a brisk pace, leaving Blaise behind. She shouted over her shoulder, "It looks kind of like my fist, except my middle finger is sticking up in the air." She then gave him a quick demonstration before she disappeared, out of sight.

Blaise grinned, yes, he was really beginning to like this girl - and not just for her looks.

--

Ginny groaned once again as her alarm went off at an unnaturally early time. This morning was the first Slytherin practice. Numbly she got out of bed, threw on the same thing she had worn to tryouts, and made her way to the pitch. _Well, at least I don't have to worry about anyone spotting me on the Slytherin team this morning-no one will be up at this bloody hour!_

Ginny arrived at the pitch on time, early even, for Malfoy wasn't there yet. Ginny started stretching on the ground as she waited for practice to start. She was quickly joined on either side by two giggling females. _How can they be giggling at this merciless hour? Is that even humanly possible?_

"So Ginny? Are you excited for practice?" inquired Kettie in an unnaturally high voice.

"Yeah, Ginny! Are you? Are you?" Natalie was bouncing.

"Well, I would be if I was awake enough to be excited."

"You should try one of these!" exclaimed the brunette, who quickly produced a brown, square packet. "It's called 'Sugar in the Raw,' I took a bunch of packets from a Muggle restaurant called 'Boston Pizza.'"

_Well, that explains the giggling, bouncing, and unnaturally high voices. And Merlin! A Slytherin in a Muggle restaurant! Will wonders never cease?_

"Umm, thanks for the offer," began Ginny nervously, while eyeing the two bouncing Slytherins, "but I think I'll pass on that."

"Whatever you say, offer still stands anytime you want to try it."

"So Ginny," Kettie began, then stopped. "Look! Malfoy has the new brooms!"

Kettie and Natalie started bouncing together.

_Oh sweet Merlin._ Ginny's attention was, however, quickly diverted to Malfoy's brooms. _No. No double entendres. Stop it Ginny! _She mentally whacked herself thoroughly.

"OK, Slytherins! As you can see, the new brooms came in last night. I'll hand them out in a minute. For practice today we're going to split into two teams. Zabini, Nott, Hencork, Ognam, Crabbe, and Hebert, you'll be at the far pitch. Supytalp, Blythe, Weasley, Goyle and Jiscoe, you're at this pitch. Acire and Amme, today you'll be working on the positions of chaser and seeker. You two alternate back and forth between being the third chaser and the seeker for this team. Got it?"

The two female Slytherins nodded their heads frantically.

"Any further questions?" Silence.

"I'll hand out brooms now, as soon as you get yours, into the air."

Ginny held her breath in anticipation as she waited for Malfoy to give her a broom. She could hardly wait to fly on one.

"Weasley." She heard him call. Quickly she took the broom offered by Malfoy and took off. She loved the feel of the wind in her face; it was just what she needed to wake up. Moments later, the team members assembled and the game began. Ginny's thoughts now only consisted of a few simply words: quaffle, through, hoop.

Malfoy watched the Weaslette fly. His 'team' had the better keeper and seeker, but they had the damn Weaslette. Even though it was a practice game he still liked to win, but he was slowly losing hope. He had not seen the snitch anywhere, and if this went on for much longer, the other team would be more the 150 points ahead, leaving the catching of the snitch pointless. Acire and Amme were proving to be decent Quidditch players, not amazing mind you, but still, quite good. The tall brunette, who was currently playing chaser, darted up the field towards the hoops. _Let's see how she handles this. _Nott was charging towards her, intent on blocking her path. The next events happened so quickly, that Draco barely registered what had happened. One moment the brunette was being blocked by Nott, the next her team had scored. Natalie had tossed the Quaffle backwards to Ginny without even looking and the red head had darted right under Nott to score on Zabini. _Damn the Weaslette._ The score was now 160 to 20. A matter of seconds later it was 170 to 20. _Damn her. Why the bloody hell is she on the Slytherin team? I can't believe her brother wouldn't _make_ her play for Gryffindor. Surely he would know how good she is. And what are the chances she just happens to exchange to Slytherin just in time for the Quidditch season, for the whole Quidditch season. Something is definitely messed up here._ He stopped his contemplations as he got sight of a golden flash to his left. Quickly he was after it. He had to give Kettie some credit as she had actually caught sight of it as well, but she wasn't quite quick enough yet. Draco caught the snitch and the game ended. "Okay everyone, ground!"

The sweaty team quickly obeyed. "Good practice everyone. Next practice we'll switch the teams up a little and see how it goes. Weasley, I need to talk to you, everyone else, showers." The team members quickly departed, leaving only Draco and Ginny.

"Weaslette, spill."

"What are you talking about?"

"You hate Slytherin, why the hell did you transfer here?"

"That really isn't any of your business, is it?"

"Look Weaslette, I just want to make sure you're not going to sabotage our team or something, OK? For all I know you're here doing dirty work for your brother or Potter."

"Gryffindors wouldn't resort to such tactics."

"I didn't think so, but that leaves me with the question of why you're here. Surely you know how good you are, you do realize Slytherin will win because of you."

"That's my plan."

Draco sighed. "Can't you just tell me why?"

"Fine, if you must know, my brother forbade me to join the Gryffindor team. I wanted to get back at him and I also wanted to play, so here I am."

Draco was dumbfounded to say the least.

"Are you bloody serious?! Your brother is a bigger idiot then I thought!"

Ginny had to laugh, "For once, I agree with you."

Draco was far too amused for his own good, "What a prat! Does he realize he practically _handed_ the Cup to us? Handed it on a golden platter! Handed it on a golden platter that has diamond embellishments!"

Ginny was beginning to worry for Draco's sanity.

"Malfoy, you do realize that the longer you go on with this the longer you are dishing me compliments."

"Right, sorry. We can't have any of that now can we?"

"Nope."

Ginny started walking towards the change rooms.

"For what it's worth Weaslette, your brother doesn't know what he lost."

"Thanks, Malfoy."

Draco watched her retreating form. He smirked. _A golden platter with diamond embellishments and ornate carvings…Yes, I can't wait to see the faces of Potter and the Weasel when the Slytherins are handed the Quidditch cup!_

* * *

A/N: Merlin forbid! Draco complimenting a Weasley! The world will now perish in… a tragic llama stampede! Anywhos, review, cuz if you do, you win.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** *Standing in front of a Guillotine…in France…during the Jacobin era (Reign of Terror) * "You think you can accuse me of owning the Harry Potter characters? Ha. Think again! :*Throws book at executioner* He is knocked out. *Running away.* *Trip over large dress.* *Run away again.* *People start to chase.* *Random picks up book.* "Stop! We're wrong! This young fille is innocent, look! *Shows book that clearly states: "by J." on it.* Crowd mutters chorus of "Drats" "Darn" "Bloody 'ell" "Sacre bleu." Etc. Crowd disperses, young girl is saved.

BTW: In less words then the first disclaimer, I'd like to say that there are also a few words/references that I got from the Confessions of Georgia Nicholson by Louise Rennison. Any madnosity, volumosity, bouncibility, incidents with boy entrancers, etc, belong to the most hilarious author I've ever read books by.

**A/N:** Hehe. I wrote this chapter whilst out in the wilderness. (Seriously.) (Really! I was camping!....and even though there are trailers and electricity and running water, it is still the wilderness!) (There wasn't even internet access!) (Rephrase: There wasn't any _free_ internet access…) (I win.) (Llama.)

* * *

**PAR-TAY!**

The weeks had flown by. Ginny was a busy one; she had Quidditch practice almost everyday. (As Draco always managed to steal the pitch from other teams… that naughty boy.) She had to admit that even though Draco was like a drill sergeant on the pitch, the team was benefitting from it. They looked pretty damn good. _Won't our little Gryffindors be surprised when we totally slaughter them! _Ginny had worked hard to keep her position on the Slytherin team a secret. It was an unwritten rule in the Slytherin house never to disclose the team members to anyone until after the first game, so Ginny wasn't having any problems there. Luna and Hermione knew and they would never tell anyone. But there was the problem of practice. Draco had pulled some strings *cough* Snape *cough* to ensure that they had closed practices, meaning that only team members were allowed on the pitch. But the ever faithful Harry-worshiper, Colin Creevey, had tried all sorts of tactics to snap pictures of the Slytherin team. He never got close enough to personally see Ginny but she feared that, upon close examination of the photographs, her identity would become apparent. For that reason, more than once had Colin found that the film in his camera had mysteriously disintegrated. Ginny giggled at the memory as she made her way towards the Slytherin common rooms after classes had ended one day.

"Weaslette."

"What, Ferret?"

"There's a party in the Slytherin common room tonight to get pumped up for the start of the Quidditch season. As a member of the team, you have to be there. Some randoms might sneak in firewhiskey, but no team members are allowed to have any. Our first game is tomorrow and it's against Gryffindor. We can't afford for anyone to be hung over. Is that clear?"

"Calm down. I don't drink."

"Good."

"Yupp…"

"So, 7:15, meet outside of our private common room. The whole team will enter the party together."

"7:15. Got it."

Draco turned to leave, but quickly turned back, a smirk on his face. "Oh, and Weasley."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what kind of parties you noble Gryffs have, but this is a Slytherin party. Wear Muggle clubbing clothes."

Ginny rolled her eyes and walked away shouting, "Sure thing," over her shoulder.

--

"Hermione!"

"Yeah, Gin? I'm in my room."

Ginny burst into Hermione's dorm and flung herself on the bed. "I need your help."

"OK…How'd you get in here anyways?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "Threatened some first year with my wand. It's amazing how useful they can be; gave me the Gryffindor password right away."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What do you need help with?"

"What are Muggle clubbing clothes? I need some."

"Ginny! Do you want Ron to piss himself? Trust me, the clothes Luna and I transfigured for you were plenty enough to get his attention."

"This isn't about getting Ron mad. I have to attend a party. Muggle clubbing clothes are the required wear."

"Oh. OK, then. I'll see what I've got."

Ginny watched her friend rummage through her trunk. She heard a soft gasp.

"Oh Merlin, Gin!" Hermione began with a squeal. "I've got the perfect outfit for you. It's even Slytherin colours!" The brown-haired witch proceeded to produce a pair of black booty shorts and a green halter top. "Quick! Try it on."

Moments later, Ginny stood in front of the full length mirror her friend had conjured up. The green halter top had a loose, plunging neckline that almost reached her belly button. There was a silver clasp that fastened over the bare skin just beneath her… *ahem* ladies, to prevent any wardrobe malfunctions. There was green sequined detailing along the halter straps and down the risqué neckline. Ginny turned to look at the back. All looked good until her gaze travelled downwards. "HERMIONE!"

"Yes, Gin?"

"My arse is barely covered by these shorts! Scratch that. It isn't covered! There's a little peeking out the bottom!"

"That's the way they're supposed to be. Great for dancing, no restrictions."

"I would consider my arse falling out a restriction."

Hermione sighed. "It won't fall out, trust me. The Muggles who designed them knew what they were doing."

"And you know this from first hand experience, Hermione?"

Hermione's cheeks reddened. "That is another story for another time. We have to hurry and do your hair and makeup. You said you have to be there are 7:15 right?"

"Yupp."

"I'll get Luna to grab us something for dinner. We don't have time to go down there. I'll recruit Lavender as well. I can do hair but Merlin knows she's far better at make-up then I am."

A little while later Lavender and Hermione were putting on the finishing touches. Hermione sprayed something called "Shimmer Hairspray" over Ginny's head while Lavender brushed some shimmering power she called "Secret Weapon" over Ginny's shoulders, back, and chest.

Ginny looked in the mirror. Lavender had gone for the smokey-eyed look on Ginny's eyes and added crystal sequins to the outside corner of each one. Her lashes were long and dramatic…after a million and two coats of mascara. Lavender had also put some shimmering lipgloss on Ginny's lips and, according to the blonde, "the sheen was delectable." Then there was her hair. Hermione had done it. It was a disarray of wild, untamed curls for maximum volumosity and bouncibility. It sparkled in the light due to Hermione's hairspray. Overall, Ginny loved it.

"Thanks so much, you guys!"

Hermione laughed. "Now for the piece de resistance." The witch quickly produced a pair of black stilettos. Before Ginny could protest, Hermione shoved them in her hands and pushed her out the door. "Better run, Gin. You're going to be late." The last Hermione saw before slamming the door closed was a damn sexy Ginny wearing a speechless expression. Hermione leaned her back against the door while facing Lavender, an entirely different expression taking hold of her features. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Hermione smirked.

--

Ginny rushed out of the common room ignoring everyone she saw…although she did hear someone shout, in a voice very similar to Ron's.

"That wasn't my sister, was it? Please say that wasn't my sister! ...Bloody 'ell." _Thump_

Ginny ran though the corridors pausing only outside of the Slytherin portrait to slip on her stilettos. Quickly she rushed in and made her way to the meeting place.

--

Draco was looking around him whilst checking names off a checklist. Only the primary players had to meet here and enter together so it wasn't a very long list. "OK," he muttered, "Crabbe and Goyle are here, Zabini is here, Nott is here, Blythe is here, Weasley is… Where's Weasley?!" Just then the redhead rushed up.

"Here, Ferret. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

Draco was about to retort when he gave her a full up and down. _Damn, Weaslette looks sexy. _

Meanwhile, Ginny was thinking the same thing, but about Draco. _Damn._ Draco was wearing Muggle jeans, and a form fitting black t-shirt. Sadly, for Ginny anyways, it showed off his toned biceps and back. Even his much to die for abs were clearly defined. _Damn._

"Take a picture; it will last longer, Weaslette."

Ginny closed her gaping mouth but smirked. "I could say the same thing to you, Ferret." Ginny looked around and also noticed she could say the same thing to the rest of the team. "What? Has no one here seen a girl before? Better get over it soon or you're gonna get killed by Gryffindor tomorrow."

The Slytherin team members quickly looked away, slightly reddened. Draco rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the shrill voice of Pansy Parkinson was heard. "Drakie! Drakie! DRAKIEEEE!" She emerged in what would be her definition of a sexy Muggle clubbing outfit. Ginny repressed a giggle. Pansy was wearing a black corseted bodice and black, tight, sequined shorts. When I say sequined, I mean sequined. As in, entirely made up of sequins. Fishnets emerged on her not quite so long legs. For makeup she put on false eyelashes and blood red lipstick. It wouldn't have been quite so bad, though still rather prostitute-ish, if it hadn't been for the fact that she was still in denial about the pounds she had gained due to all the chocolate she had eaten the last time Draco had broken up with her. (Not that they'd been going out, as Draco kept reminding). It wasn't that Pansy was fat… She just wasn't as thin as she had been. In any event, the corset top was done up too tight and the shorts were just too small resulting in a bulge protruding between the top and the shorts… And over the top… and under the shorts…

"Oh Drakie! I just wanted to see you before you came out. So you know what to look for on the dance floor." She flashed him a wink. Unfortunately, due to the false eyelashes she was wearing, the glue caused her eye to get stuck and she had to pry it open with her fingers. She then approached him and proceeded to trail her fingers "seductively" over his chest.

"Don't worry Drakie," she began, in a breathy voice, "I'll save you a dance or two." With that she flounced off. Ginny supposed it was her attempt at being mysterious. As Pansy was walking away, Ginny head Draco mutter, "Good luck _getting_ a dance or two." Ginny's traitorous mouth emitted a giggle. Thankfully, the music started to play just then. After a quick song, the Slovakian Slytherin who was appointed DJ, Ravac Ssendam announced, "And now, I give you, this year's starting line up!!!"

Apparently that was the cue. The team began to strut out. Ginny joined in, putting the stilettos to good use. If it had been anyone else, this entrance would have looked slightly cheesy, but the icy cool Slytherins managed to pull it off. A loud cheer greeted them.

_Wow, Slytherins really go all out. _The common room was set to look like a night club. It was dark except for the strobe lights, and there were tables and stools around the perimeter; the entire middle was clear for dancing. And dancing there was. Ginny could not believe the amount of Slytherins that had attended the party and –Merlin forbid –were showing team spirit. The DJ announced the next song and the Slytherins cheered loudly. Those who did not come with dates began searching for new partners.

"Drakieeee!"

Ginny heard Draco mutter some obscene word under his breath. Blaise gave Draco a sympathetic look, but the dark haired Slytherin was already being dragged away by some random raven haired girl.

"Drakieee!" The sound came again, this time closer.

Draco turned to look at Ginny, desperation and contemplation on his face.

"Weaslette," said the blonde, practically with a growl.

"Yes, Draco?" Ginny replied, smiling sweetly.

"Will you…"

"Will I what, Draco?"

"Willyoucomedancewithmeplease."

"What was that? The music is loud, you're going to have to speak up." Yes, Ginny Weasley was enjoying this.

Draco was about to bail, figuring it wasn't worth it, when Pansy's face emerged from the crowd. Her eyes met his.

"Damn it, Weasley! Dance with me!"

"Say please."

Draco literally growled this time. "Please, Weaslette."

"Sure, I'm delighted you asked."

Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, maneuvering her into the throngs of dancing teenagers.

"Weaslette."

"Yes?"

"How much experience do you have with grinding?"

"Can't say I've ever done it before."

Draco sighed. "I'll lead. Just don't hex my balls off, okay?"

Ginny was confused. "Okay…"

The next thing she knew, Draco had maneuvered her so her back was to him and his hands were on the front of her hips. His hips were grinding into her arse. _Guess that's why they call it grinding._

"Just move your hips with mine, all right, Weaslette?"

"Okay…" Ginny uncertainly started swaying her hips.

"That's fine. Just as long as we both look like we're enjoying ourselves, Pansy won't have an excuse to drag me through her 'I'm a hooker' dance moves."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "Have you been perfecting this technique?"

"I've got it down to a fine art. I honestly don't know what is going through her head. We've never gone out, yet I've 'broken up' with her over 14 times."

"Must be tough being a Slytherin Sex God."

Draco sighed, "It sure is, it requires a lot of effort."

"I'm sure."

"Why must you be so sarcastic? Being a Slytherin Sex God is a serious topic! My good looks, my sex appeal, my wit and wisdom, my large-"

"Large ego, self-importance, conceit, arrogance, pomposity… priggishness…"

"And my large-"

"Large lack of kindness, humility…"

"Let's not forget my large-"

"Prick!"

Ginny turned towards the shout heard. A tall brunette was the source of the noise. She was gesturing wildly towards a certain Theodore Nott. Apparently Nott had attempted to… acquaint… himself with Natalie's backside. This female Slytherin was having none of that. Ginny stifled another giggle. _Wow, seems that's all I'm doing these days. Who knew Slytherins were so amusing._

Draco, who was currently in very close contact with the redhead, felt her non-emitted giggle, but he too was smirking at the situation. With one final, dramatic finger waggling, the brunette skipped over to Ginny just as the song ended. Draco and Ginny broke apart.

"Hey Gin!" The brunette greeted enthusiastically. Natalie had thrown Slytherin colours to the wind and was wearing a cute purple mini dress that reached mid thigh and adorable purple pumps.

"Hey!"

A faint cry of "Drakieee!" was heard in the background. Draco muttered something unintelligible under his breath . "Ladies, you have just decided you are very thirsty and want me to accompany you to get a drink." Rather forcefully, Draco grabbed the arms of the two girls standing in front of him, steered them towards a table and plunked them down. He returned in seconds with mango juice.

Ginny took a sip. "Mango juice? Out of every drink possible in the world, Slytherins have mango juice."

Neither Natalie nor Draco seemed to grasp the humour of this fact.

A different blonde did though. Kettie, appeared out of nowhere. "Teehee! Mango… haha!" She started bobbing about in her lime green outfit. Ginny mentally wondered if someone had spiked her drink. Natalie seemed to notice Ginny's contemplation.

"Don't worry, she's like this all the time. Actually I lied, it's much worse when she has Muggle Root Beer."

Ginny snorted unbecomingly as memories of the past fluttered through her mind. [That one was for Aleesha.] "Yes, that Muggle Root Beer can really be a killer."

The song that had been playing during their little break ended. Blaise appeared, another tall Slytherin by his side. Ginny recognized him as Caden Blythe, one of her fellow chasers. Blaise appeared breathless, Caden wasn't in much better shape.

"Gah! You must help us! The twins, Anastasia and Antoinette have set their sights on us! I fear anything with a bunny tail!"

Caden voiced his opinion. "They're a couple of bloody tarts!"

A new song started. Terror was all around as not one, but three voices were heard.

"Drakiee!"

"Blaisikinns!"

"Cadipoo!"

Without thinking each of the boys snatched the female nearest them and dragged them to the dance floor with speed. In a circle - no, triangle (for added protection) the couples started dancing. Ginny was with Draco once more, Blaise with Kettie and Caden with Natalie.

As soon as the song ended the three boys yelled out, "Pass the female!"

Ginny found herself dancing with Blaise, Kettie with Caden and Natalie with Draco. They continued this way for most of the night. By the time the last song was announced the girls had made four trips around the circle and found themselves back where they had originally started. Ginny couldn't believe the fun she had had that night. Never, not once, had she expected Slytherins were so much fun to hang around. As the final, slow song began, Ginny turned to wrap her arms around Draco's neck. They swayed together gently, Ginny in complete denial about the way her body was responding, and Draco in complete denial about how good it felt to hold the damn Weaslette in his arms.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo….what thinketh you? Laugh? Cry? Cry from laughter? Let me know! (You know how to do it! Hint: Button)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Well…I own the Harry Potter characters about as much as I own the Mona Lisa….(Which, for those who are dim, means that I do NOT own the Harry Potter characters, nor do I own William Shakespeare's pantaloons…not that that has anything to do with this story…)

Oh, and the song belongs to Flo Rida.

AND the pickup line was generously donated by _Fabulous and Feminist_

**A/N: **Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare yourselves! It is time, now, for the moment you've all been waiting for! Yes, I now give you *drum roll* The Game! :D

Note to _Kopycat: _It's 11:58!!! One whole minute ahead of schedule! :D

* * *

**Game Time**

Luna Lovegood woke up in her Gryffindor dorm room. _Judging by the angle in which the sun rays are hitting this window, I'd say it would be an excellent day for Crumple-Horned Snorkack hunting…then again, judging by the velocity of the wind, the day may bring elements that are more suitable for female Blibbering Humdingers. Of course, the two combined do show promise of an excellent day for Quidditch!_ Luna proceeded to dress herself for the day. She searched for her lion hat, but, upon discovery, decided that it would get in her way for commentating. She would simply wear it to breakfast instead. Moments later, a fully red and gold-clothed Luna made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

--

Hermione Granger was wearing her poker face at breakfast this morning. Ron and Harry were in a middle of a deep discussion about who the Slytherin Quidditch team would be this year.

"Well, I'm guessing Malfoy'll be their seeker."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the stating of the obvious statement.

"Yah, think Crabbe and Goyle'll be their beaters again?"

"Possibly."

"Who was their keeper last year?"

"Zabini, I think."

"Hmm, think he'll be keeper again?"

"Not sure, maybe."

"Yah, maybe."

"Chasers?"

"I dunno, all their chasers last year were 7th years."

"Then they'll be gone now."

Hermione had a very large temptation to say 'No shit!'

"Well, no matter what, their chasers will never be as good as ours."

"Yah, and no chaser will ever be able to score on me!"

Luna chose that moment to appear, lion hat and all, and sat down beside Hermione.

Hermione whispered to her. "Great timing Luna, a little longer and I'd have spewed my pumpkin juice! They'll have no idea what hit them at the game today!"

Luna giggled.

"Bye, Hermione, bye, Luna, we're going to go warm up for the game. It starts in an hour you know." Harry got up and Ron offered a wave as he followed the black haired boy.

Luna and Hermione both offered their best wishes, but as soon as the boys had disappeared, they burst into giggles.

"Wow," began the brunette, "Ginny better kick their sorry arses! They really need to be taken down a notch or two!"

"Most definitely! Hey, Hermione, did I tell you what I have to do at the game today?"

"No. What?"

"I have to mention Blaise's superb sexiness three times whilst commentating."

Hermione chose that moment to spew her pumpkin juice.

"That's actually really funny, Luna! I can't wait to hear this!"

The blonde laughed, "Will McGonagall get mad at me?"

"Meh, no matter what, it can't be worse then that one time she got Colin Creevey to commentate."

"Ah, yes, I remember that one… Well, time for me to go! McGonagall wants me there a bit early. See you later!"

"Bye, Luna!"

The blonde hurried to her room quickly and deposited the lion hat. She then made her way towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey love, your lips look lonely. Would they like to meet mine?"

Luna rolled her eyes, though, inwardly, she was grinning.

"No, Zabini, but my fist would."

"Good one. Just wanted to remind you about our little agreement. I'll be looking forward to hearing about my superb sexiness."

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it covered. Now you and your big ego better get to the change rooms. I have a feeling your coach won't be very happy if you're late."

"It's good to know that you care about me and my big ego so much. This could be the start of a budding romance, you know."

Luna just rolled her eyes yet again and shooed him away with her hand. As he ran off to join his teammates, Luna couldn't help the fond smile that formed on her lips. Still smiling, Luna quickly made her way to the commentator's stand.

--

Draco paced the change room, giving his pre-game speech. All around, the team members were watching him intently. For most of the team, this meant they were grasping his every word and getting ready to kick some Gryffindor arse. For a certain redhead, however, it meant Draco Malfoy looked hot. Thankfully for Ginny, the Slytherins all took her blatant stares as paying close attention to what he was saying. Ginny hadn't heard a word of it. _Why, Merlin? Why?! So, beautiful! Stop Ginny! Pay attention!_

"Who's gonna kick arse today?"

"Slytherin!"

Just then, Luna could be heard in the background, welcoming everybody to the game.

Draco led his team to the entrance of the pitch.

"OK, Slytherins," his eyes narrowed, "it's time to fly!" *Author cackles madly.*

Gryffindor entered first. Loud cheers could be heard as all the Gryffindors…and Ravenclaws…and Hufflepuffs cheered as loudly as they could.

Slytherin entered next. Ginny walked behind everyone while Draco led. They Slytherins all cheered loudly. Despite this Ginny could still hear a few clear 'boos' coming from the Gryffindors.

Ginny smirked. _Just you wait!_

Luna, who was commentating, spoke dreamily into the magical voice amplifier.

"Here we have the Slytherin team's starting line up! They have team captain, Draco Malfoy, as Seeker. The superbly sexy Blaise Zabini as Keeper."

"Lovegood!" hissed McGonagall.

"Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe as Beaters. And finally, the Chasers for the team are: Theodore Nott, Caden Blythe and -" she paused.

The Slytherin team parted.

"Ginny Weasley!"

Shock rippled through the crowd.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?!" Ronald Weasley was visibly shaking and left pinky was twitching. "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, indicating that it was time for the team members to take to the air. Ron ignored it. He took a step towards Ginny, his face going beyond the normal dangerous shade of puce. It was now a delicious shade of pomegranate.

"Get off the pitch now! You can't play."

Ginny smiled sweetly. "Oh really, Ronald?" Her eyes narrowed. "Watch me." With that Ginevra Weasley mounted her broom and ascended into the air.

There was nothing Ron could do, besides splutter indignantly of course, so he looked at the bright side. With Ginny on the Slytherin team, Gryffindor was ensured a win. After some of his supreme keeping skills, Ginny would realize she wasn't cut out for Quidditch and would drop the team. She'd probably just stop all of the Slytherin nonsense and transfer back to Gryffindor. _Yes,_ thought Ron as he ascended to his Keeper position in front of the three rings. _This might work out after all._

Madam Hooch's whistle blew again –the game had begun.

_WHOOSH._

Ron blinked. …_What?_

"Slytherin, Ginny Weasley makes the first goal! The score is now 10 – 0 for Slytherin. I wonder how her big brother Ron feels about being scored on by his little sister-"

"Luna!" Professor McGonagall sighed. This might just be worse then the time she got that Creevey boy to commentate…

"Gryffindor is now in possession of the quaffle. Susan Bones is going… Oh! Her shot is blocked by Blaise Zabini… Must be his superb sexiness –Sorry, Professor McGonagall."

Ginny passed the quaffle up to Caden Blythe who raced forwards. Ginny followed suit. With a diagonally backward pass, Caden passed it to Ginny who quickly darted to the right while tossed the quaffle to the left to score.

"How do you like that one, Ron?"

Ron fumed. There was no way in hell this was happening. He took a second to clear his thoughts. Unfortunately, this was all the time it took for Ginny to intercept a Gryffindor pass and score on Ron once more.

"How about that one Ron? Better then the first two?"

"…and she scores again! Slytherin 30, Gryffindor ZERO!"

The game continued in a similar fashion. Gryffindor got a few goals but it was nothing compared to the force that was named Ginny Weasley. Blaise wasn't doing too bad either.

"Oh! Superbly sexy Blaise Zabini blocks another shot!"

McGonagall had given up reprimanding Luna.

"Slytherin is in possession, Nott is blocked, he passes it to Blythe; Blythe drops it! Wait a minute folks - that was intentional! Weasley was below him… oh… and by the way, she scored!"

Slytherin cheers were heard loud and clear.

"Slytherin leads 220 to 70."

Up above it all Harry could not believe what he was seeing. He always knew Ginny was a decent player, she had grown up with six brothers after all, but the girl he was seeing now was bloody amazing. Judging by Draco's expression a few metres away, he was thinking something along similar lines. Harry grimaced. _Why oh why did I agree with Ron? WHY?! By the looks of her, we've handed Slytherin the Cup on a golden platter!_

_Wait!_ Harry did a quick sum in his head. _If I catch the snitch before Ginny makes anymore goals, Gryffindor will still win!_

Unfortunately for Gryffindor, Harry Potter had never been very good at math.

--

Draco was admiring the Weaslette's form when he caught sight of the snitch. It was close to Harry. _Damn. Of course, when the snitch finally makes an appearance it has to go suck up to Potter!_ Draco whipped towards the golden ball as fast as he could, blocking out everything happening below. Sadly, Potter had seen it, too. Draco was nearly within reaching distance when Potter's hand closed around the little ball. _Damn!_

Draco could hear cheering now and he was furious. What Draco didn't notice, was that the cheering had started just _before_ Potter's hand had closed in around the snitch, and it wasn't Gryffindors who were cheering, it was Slytherins.

"…and Ginny Weasley makes a last minute goal seconds before Harry Potter catches the snitch! Final score: Slytherins 230, Gryffindors 220. Slytherin wins!!!"

Harry couldn't believe it. Gryffindor beaten by Slytherin? It was madness! He had never encountered such a thing in all his years at Hogwarts.

Ron wasn't in much better shape. He was stomping about like a hormonal girl: very pissed…and kind of whiney, too. After Hooch ignored his accusations that the last goal was illegally made, Ron angrily made his way to the changerooms. The rest of the Gryffindor team followed.

It was this final defeated departure that allowed Draco to grasp the fact that Slytherin had won. When this truth finally sank in, he didn't know what possessed him. Perhaps it was the fact that they had never beaten Gryffindor before, perhaps it was the fact that the Weaslette had won the game for them, maybe it was both. In any event, seconds later, Draco found himself pulling the damn Weaslette off her broom and hugging her like there was no tomorrow. That of course resulted in the redhead sitting on Draco's broom, in front of him, wearing a bloody Slytherin smirk.

"Yes, Weaslette?"

"I'm riding your broom again."

"As I said before; anytime Weaslette, anytime."

--

Minutes later, one very startled team captain and one very amused red head found themselves looking at an odd sight as they opened the door to the Slytherin change room.

_Oh Hot Damn, This is my jam!_

_Keep me partying 'till the A.M._

_Y'all don't understand_

_Make me throw my hands in the_

_Ayer, Ay, Ayer, Ayer, Ay, Ayer_

It appeared as though two Slytherin girls, who shall remain nameless, had started singing this Muggle song at the top of their lungs. The other poor, unsuspecting Slytherins had caught the gist of the chorus and had joined in. Yes, the Slytherins had just beaten Gryffindor and they were PUMPED! So pumped in fact, that they had formed a circle around the two nameless Slytherin females and were dancing and waving their hands in the 'ayer.'

Draco and Ginny shared a look, shrugged their shoulders and joined in.

_Oh Hot Damn, This is my jam!_

_Keep me partying 'till the A.M._

_Y'all don't understand_

_Make me throw my hands in the_

_Ayer, Ay, Ayer, Ayer, Ay, Ayer_

--

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor change room, sobs were heard, the room was flooding due to tears, - OK, maybe it wasn't quite that bad… although there was a lot of cussing… and the sound of a head being banged into a wall…

"Why?" _Bang_ "Bloody 'ell! Why?" _Bang_

"Calm down, Ron!"

"She scored on me… 17 times!" _Bang_

"It's OK, Ron, we underestimated her, that's all."

"Underestimated? Bloody 'ell! Underestimated is an understatement… And understatement is an understatement in terms of how much we underestimated!

Harry looked very confused at this point. "It's OK, Ron, this is only the first game, we'll be prepared next time. I still caught the snitch remember, that's something Malfoy's never done."

"When the bloody hell did Ginny get this good, anyways? I can't believe I told her she couldn't play for Gryffindor! It's like I personally signed a contract ensuring our defeat… and gave it to Malfoy… on a golden platter!"

Harry sighed. "It's not your fault, I didn't think she should play either."

"Yah, but you would've at least let her tryout!"

"Ron! Moping about isn't going to change anything. We'll simply practice harder, adjust our tactics, and next time, we'll win!"

"OK… I guess."

"Good."

The two boys made their way back to the castle, throwing glares at the Slytherin change room as they went. They were, of course, blissfully unaware of the fact that in that very change room, little Ginevra Weasley was dancing, not so innocently, with a teamful of hot, sweaty, Slytherins.

Oh Hot Damn.

* * *

**A/N:** So, my lovely readers, how did you like that one? Are you happy or sad that Draco still didn't catch the snitch? Well, Harry still needed _some_ hope right? Haha, anyways, I've never written a Quidditch game before either! I hope it wasn't too confusing…

Anyways, you can tell me what you think by reviewing! :D

**Okay lovely readers, school starts for me on tuesday, and guess what that means... (yes, the dreadful words are about to be spoken... typed...) I won't be able to update quite as often :( I'll still do my very best but it's Grade 12 year so the homework is gonna be insane... not to mention I have to keep my grades up if I want to get into university... so I appologize in advance for the not-quite-so-frequent-as-they-have-been-in-the-past updates. I hope you'll keep reading though!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I own Harry Potter about as much as 64 is a prime number… and as much as the Pythagorean Theorem applies to circles. (For the dim: I do not own Harry Potter)

Pick-up lines from: _Narcissa Raie_

_Mrs Jessica Malfoy_

**A/N**: Elevensies!!!

Okay, now for a little explaining on how I worked out the Quidditch season. Obviously I went totally OC for it because Ginny is only in Slytherin for three months so I have to make the whole Quidditch season occur in that amount of time. I will try to make a diagram. (I apologize if it causes more confusion :P)The bolded and underlined, indicates who won the match.

1: G vs **S**H vs **R**

2:G vs RS vs H

3:G vs HS vs R

Semifinals:1st vs 4th2nd vs 3rd

Finals:(Two winners of the semifinals.)

I know it is ridiculously short, but my story can't go on forever I'm afraid… Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Ginny was talking excitedly about the first Quidditch game with Kettie and Natalie as the wandered through the halls of Hogwarts. Slytherin was currently tied for first place with Ravenclaw who had beaten Hufflepuff a few days ago.

"Hufflepuff should be easy to beat, I'm sure we can pull a win over Ravenclaw, and if so, we'll be first when it comes to the semi-finals."

"I know! And that pretty much gives us a ticket to the finals," Kettie exclaimed, excitedly.

"Ginevra Weasley!"

Ginny turned at the sound of her brother calling her name. She was about to tell him to sod off when she noticed the colour of his face. She quickly indicated that Kettie and Natalie should go on without her. "I'll catch up with you girls later. I'd better see what he wants." With a wave good bye to her friends, Ginny turned to face her brother.

"Yes, Ron?"

"My sources tell me you were seen hugging that ferrety bastard after the Quidditch game. I told them it was impossible."

"If it is impossible, then why are you asking me about it?"

"I just wanted to make sure the slimy git wasn't forcing you to do something you didn't want to do."

"The slimy git has a name. And, seriously, Ron, Draco's not nearly as evil as you make his out to be. Get over your silly grudge!"

"Are you actually defending the prat, Ginny? The good-for-nothing Slytherin who's done nothing but insult our family! I don't know what he said to you to get you to move to Slytherin and play Quidditch for him, but can't you see he's just using you?!"

"You don't understand, do you?!" screamed Ginny. "Are you really that thick? I transferred to Slytherin because my own _brother_ forbade me to play Quidditch; something I love. As much as you hate all Slytherins, guess what: they game me a damn chance!"

Ron started to say something, but Ginny cut him off.

"You call Draco a git, a ferret, a heartless bastard. You call him a prat, a good-for-nothing Slytherin, but you know what, Ron? He did something you couldn't do. He gave me a chance. He found it in himself to let me tryout, and you just couldn't do that, could you? So, go on, call him names, but he's the bigger man, remember that." With that last biting comment Ginny stormed off, leaving a dumbstruck Ron behind her.

--

A blonde was seated elegantly on a sofa in his private common room. A book was in front of him but he wasn't reading it. Rather, he was enjoying the silence and thinking. His thoughts were, however, halted as a certain redhead made a not so silent entrance.

"Weaslette-" Draco cut off his sentence at the look on Ginny's face. "What's wrong, Ginny?"

"I just had another run in with my brother. He really pisses me off!"

"What did he do this time?"

"He thinks you lured me onto the team and are using me to win the cup."

"Does he now? What did you tell him?"

"That you were a bigger man than he was because you actually gave me a chance."

Draco stayed silent for a moment. Normally he would have turned the comment into some kind of innuendo, but he found himself denying her claim. "Technically, I am using you to get the cup. I never would have let you onto the team if you weren't good."

"Of course not, you dolt. Obviously the team captain is going to choose team members that he thinks will be the best. That is beyond the point. I'm merely saying that you let me tryout whilst Ron didn't."

The slightest tinge of a blush appeared on Draco's cheeks. He was not used to be made out as the 'good guy.'

"Why did you, anyway?"

"Pardon?"

"Why did you let me tryout?"

_Excellent question. Why did I let her tryout? _"Well, I'll tell you right now that my reasons weren't incredibly noble. Blaise said you were really good and since he's my friend I trusted him. I suppose curiosity had something to do with it, I wanted to see for myself." Draco paused and gave an almost sheepish smile, "Also, I figured if you were bad, it would be amusing to watch."

Instead of being angry at this last comment, Ginny was slightly amused. "I suppose I would have done the same thing if it had been a Slytherin to Gryffindor… and if I was randomly captain of the Quidditch team."

Draco was relieved that her apparent 'good opinion' of him had not totally died. Strictly for the purposes of Quidditch, they had formed an unlikely bond. Not exactly friendship, but something along those lines.

Ginny watched Draco's features as he appeared to contemplate something in his mind. He looked at her for a moment but then simply stated. "Early morning Quidditch practice tomorrow - make sure you're there for 5:45."

Ginny groaned dramatically and fell over onto the couch opposite Draco. "You're killing us!

Draco smirked at the redhead's antics. "You really shouldn't drape yourself so sensuously over a sofa like that. It might give some poor unsuspecting male the wrong impression.

"Good thing you aren't poor and unsuspecting then."

"Indeed, otherwise I might just have to kiss you."

"Funny, Malfoy."

"I know, I'm just that charming."

"You keep thinking that."

"I will."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Malfoy! What are you doing?"

"Reading?"

"You took your shirt off."

"It's more comfortable… It doesn't bother you does it?"

"No. But if you're not careful, you might give some poor, unsuspecting girl a heart attack."

"It's too bad you're not poor and unsuspecting them."

"Funny, Malfoy."

"Are we really going to do this again, Weaslette? We already discussed my charming qualities."

Ginny rolled her eyes yet again. And tried desperately not to stare at Malfoy's exposed abs.

"Try not to drool."

Ginny sighed loudly, got up off the couch and stalked away.

"It's okay Weasley, I know I'm irresistible."

--

"Lovegood!"

"Yes, Zabini?"

"Is that a mirror in your pocket? Because I can totally see myself in your pants."

Much to Blaise's chagrin, Luna pulled a mirror out of her pocket. "Of course it's a mirror, you git! How else would I be able to spot the presence of a gerfungle?" She took a moment to examine her pocket. "But there isn't a hole or anything, so I'm not sure how you were able to see yourself…"

Mentally, Blaise whacked his forehead about 8.94 times. "Luna?"

"Yes, Blaise?"

"I was wondering if you would accompany me and my superb sexiness to Hogsmeade this weekend."

"Sorry, I already promised Ginny I would go with her because Hermione said she needed to weekend to study for a transfiguration test and Lavender is going with Theodore Nott."

Oh, I see- wait! What? Brown's going with Nott?!"

"Yes, something about how Ginny transferring to Slytherin made them realize their true feelings for one another etc, etc."

Blaise started laughing. "I can't wait to talk to Nott about this one!"

Luna ignored him. "So that is why I can't go with you. Ginny is my friend and that is what friends do."

"Luna, may I ask you a question."

Startled by his sudden polite tone, Luna nodded yes.

"Do you want Ginny to be happy?"

The confusion was evident on the blonde's face. "Yes…?"

"Excellent. Meet me in the restricted section of the library at 8:00 tonight."

Before Luna had a chance to respond, the dark haired Slytherin was gone. His parting words lingered in her mind. _Restricted section, 8:00._

--

Luna entered the library later that evening. The library would be closing in an hour, but there were still a few procrastinators scurrying about; hurriedly flipping through books and frantically scratching on parchment with quills. Luna crept towards the restricted section, not wanting to draw attention to herself. Peering, she tiptoed around bookcases, trying to spot Blaise. "Zabini?" she hissed, "Where are you?"

"Behind you."

Luna gave a yelp of fright and whacked him on the chest. "You arse! You scared me half to death!"

"Sorry," began Blaise sheepishly, "I couldn't resist."

"I'm sure you couldn't."

"Anyways, I have sometime to talk to you about."

"Best get to it, then."

"As you know, I am a dear friend of Draco's and you are a dear friend of Ginny's."

"Way to state the obvious."

Blaise ignored her and continued. "And I was thinking that since we go so incredibly well together…"

Luna rolled her eyes.

"…they would too."

"Draco and Ginny… together?"

"Yupp."

"That is absolutely the most-" Luna started but then stopped to think a moment, "sensible thing I've ever heard! Weirdly enough, I suppose they do compliment each other."

"Yes, and all that bickering is obviously the cause of pent up sexual tension!"

"A possibility."

"So, what do you propose we do about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, both of them are as stubborn as a Snape resisting shampoo, so I figured we could give them a little… push."

"You want to hook Ginny and Malfoy up?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"So…"

"So what?"

"So what do you propose we do?"

"See, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I don't know how we should go about doing this."

"Well," said Luna thoughtfully, "there's Hogsmeade weekend."

"Yah, but you already said that you were going with Ginny…"

"Blaise, my dear, you are incredibly dim."

"So does that mean that you'll go with me to Hogsmeade?"

"No. I'll go with Ginny exactly as I planned and you'll go with Draco."

Understanding slowly (but surely) dawned on the Slytherin's face.

"Genius, Lovegood."

"I did get sorted into Ravenclaw after all." Luna paused, "Anyways, I should be getting back. I'll talk to you some more later." Luna turned and walked away. Blaise watched her backside with a smirk on his face.

"Lovegood, I'd like to meet your parents so I can thank them."

Luna turned. "Yah? Well I'd like to meet your parents so I can smack them!"

"Nicely said, Lovegood, nicely said."

* * *

A/N: Author loses mind. Well, load on the cheese… who doesn't love it… I apologize for the time it took to get this chapter out… my school load has been maddening! However, I still have managed to not be one of those authors who updates once a year, right? So, what thinketh you about Luna and Blaise's matchmakingness…. I still haven't decided if I like it or not… anywhos, you all know how to tell me what you think! (C'est un button!)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: It ain't mine… (Yes, the author has resorted to incorrect grammar.)

A/N: Well… I have nothing to say for myself I'm afraid. (Hides from glares of angry readers who have waited months for the next chapter) ….just please don't kill me too much :)

* * *

Chapter 12: Hogsmeade

The morning dawned bright and clear as Luna stretched happily in bed. She thought back to conversation she and Blaise had had earlier that week. It was now Saturday and they were going to put their plan into action. Luna dressed in jeans and a sweater as there would no doubt be a brisk breeze in the morning air. Before long she was on her way to meet Ginny near the staircase to the courtyard.

Ginny hurried to the meeting place she and Luna had agreed on. She was wearing jeans and a light jacket. Her face was merry as she spotted her friend.

"Hello, Luna! How are you this morning?"

"I'm very well, et tu?"

"Fantabulous!"

The girls made their way to line in front of Filch who was self-importantly checking permission papers. Ginny and Luna had theirs ready in their hands. After a short scrutiny of the papers, Ginny and Luna were on their way down the path.

Draco and Blaise made their way down the path leading to Hogsmeade, there was a brisk chill in the air but other than that the morning was beautiful. So was the scenery. They had stealthily manoeuvred their way down the path so that they were slightly behind Luna and Ginny. The girls' tight jeans made for an enjoyable walk to the town.

"Well, I think there's some fun to be had here, what do you think, Draco?" asked Blaise, as they entered Hogsmeade.

"I must agree, good Blaise."

The boys quickened their pace to catch up to Luna and Ginny who were conversing lightly.

"What's this?" asked Blaise, "Two beautiful young ladies wandering unescorted though the villainous town of Hogsmeade!"

"That just won't do," Draco began, "It would be against everything we stand for to leave you two in such compromising state."

"Do allow us to escort you for the day, my ladies," said Blaise, with a wink.

Ginny laughed as Luna answered, "Well good sirs, it would be completely unfit for us to turn down such a chivalrous offer."

"Indeed it would," agreed Ginny.

"Where to, my ladies?" questioned Draco.

Luna quickly answered, "We were thinking the Three Broomsticks. I've been craving a good butterbeer."

"The Three Broomsticks it is," proclaimed Blaise, with much flourish.

Moments later, butterbeer in hand, Luna and Blaise were cleverly manoeuvring the seating so that Ginny and Draco were seated next to each other. The oblivious Draco simply thought that Blaise was trying to seat himself next to Luna, but Ginny was not so ignorant. She shot Luna a look that clearly stated: "We'll be talking about this later Miss." Luna, however, returned the look with a doe-eyed expression that said: "Talking about what?"

After slurping up their delicious butterbeers, Luna gave Blaise a meaningful look. He quickly stood up, "Alrighty than! Now that these young maidens have drunk their fill, it is our duty to show them the sights of this wonderous town. Off we go!" Ginny gave Blaise a sceptical glance, though it did nothing to rival Draco's. Luna simply shrugged her shoulders and got up to follow him. Not exactly keen on being left completely alone with Draco, Ginny got up to follow. And, Draco, not exactly keen on being left by himself, followed the rest of them. The four began walking through the streets, Ginny and Draco feeling slightly uncomfortable and confused as Luna and Blaise seemed to be having a private conversation with naught but their eyes. Just then Ginny was suddenly launched to the ground as though she had tripped over something, though she couldn't remember anything being in her path. Strangely, Luna was in the same predicament. Blaise quickly, almost too quickly, offered her a hand up. Draco, continuing with the gentleman persona, offered Ginny his hand. Ginny smiled gratefully as she rose to her feet. Her smile faded. "Umm, why are you still holding my hand?"

"Why are you holding mine, Weaslette?"

"I'm not, ferret!"

"Well, it's stuck!"

Ginny looked around for a possible solution to this dilemma, realizing that Luna and Blaise were nowhere to be seen.

"YOU COMPLETE, UTTER IMBICILE!"

Blaise stared in fear at the blonde before him.

"YOU TOTAL BLOODY IDIOT!"

Luna advanced dangerously. "Our plan was simple, I figure out how to get them together, you figure out how to get them to stay together."

"And I did!"

"A STICKING CHARM?"

Blaise grinned sheepishly, Luna took another step closer.

"All you could come up with was a bloody sticking charm?"

"But it had the desired affect…"

Luna eyes flashed, she now stood face to face with him, "And you absolutely had to trip me too?"

Blaise gulped, there was no way out of this, he did the only thing he could think to do in self protection, he quickly grabbed either side of the blonde's furious face before he bent down and kissed her.

Ginny sighed, "I'm going to kill her to death."

"Who? And that doesn't even make sense!"

"Luna you genius, obviously she and Blaise thought it would be hilarious to use a sticking charm on us!"

"A sticking charm? Really Blaise? I thought I taught you better than that!" Draco shook his head, "Well," he said suddenly with a smirk, "We'd better make the best of this."

"Or, I could take out my wand and say the countercharm," suggested Ginny, with much sarcasm, doing as she stated.

Draco watched superiorly as the countercharm failed to work. "Though Blaise may be an idiot, he's still smart enough to do a stupid plan properly; he obviously used a permanent sticking charm, only he can remove it."

"Stupid, smart git," grumbled Ginny, she then stole a glance at Draco, "You look far too pleased with this situation! Are you sure you weren't in cahoots?"

"Weaslette, doing you really think I'd ever be associated with as idiotic a plan as this?"

"I suppose I have to admit that's true," said Ginny begrudgingly, than quickly added, "Can we get out of the street? If word gets back to my brother he'd probably flip a switch and go berserk over nothing."

"Knowing the Weasel King, that's probably true. So, what should we do?"

"The way I see it, we only really have two options. One: run around the shifty backstreets of Hogsmeade like ninjas, or two: put our awesome cove-ops skills to good use and locate and stalk Luna and Blaise and attempt to make him undo his little charm."

"As much fun as option one would be, option two could have the more useful outcome."

"Excellent, it's decided than. Our target: Blaise Zabini, Slytherin House. Objective, uncover his weakness and use them in our favour, namely restore our hands each to ourselves."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Let's go."

Luna could not believe the prat, he was kissing her! Idiot! Did he really think that all her anger would melt away simply due to the wonderous things he was doing with his mouth? Her anger quickly melted away. Weak! But it didn't matter, Blaise was freakin' kissing her and he was doing a damn good job of it!

"Are you still angry, love?"

The soft words were whispered in her ear. Luna gathered her resolved.

"Yes," she managed, but it had come out more as a gasp.

Blaise trailed kisses down her jawline, "How about now."

The resolved was weakening, "Uh huh…"

He planted a sweet, soft kiss over her lips, "Now?"

Luna could take no more of this, "Damn it, Blaise! I'll only be angry if you don't snog me senseless this very moment!"

Blaise, never one to refuse a direct demand of a woman, quickly obliged.

"Well Ferret, looks like we discovered Blaise's weakness." Ginny had just shoved Draco back out of an alleyway after their superb skills in the area of covert operations led them to their target. Translation: they were running about like fools, giddily avoiding classmates and having a jolly good time when then accidently stumbled into an alleyway that contained a certain snogging couple. To avoid their presence being noticed, Ginny had quickly tugged a bemused Draco into a less inhabited area.

"I really should give Blaise more credit, I never thought he'd actually manage to get Lovegood to snog him."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Now that we've discovered a useful piece of information, how do you propose we utilize it get ourselves out of this?" She said with a wave of their attached hands.

"Ha, that'll be easy, we just have to get back to the castle and hold Lovegood ransom in exchange for our hands."

"Fair enough."

There was a pause, Draco spoke, "I'm starting to think Blaise and Luna had the right idea going over there…"

Ginny whacked him.

The sky was dimming and, as clearly stated by the professors, the students were to be back in the castle before dark. Ginny surveyed the streets before her. It seemed as though all the students had lingered this long and were now returning, in flocks, to Hogwarts.

"Well, Weaslette, looks like we don't have much choice but to risk your brother's wrath. There's no way we're getting out of here without anyone seeing us."

"Oh, Ferret," said Ginny with her best smirk, "there are so many things you don't know."

"Care to enlighten me, Weaslette?"

"Do you really think that path is the only way back to the castle?"

"Umm… yes?"

"Well I know of at least two others. C'mon I fancy I treat, let just make a quick stop at Honeydukes" said Ginny, tugging his hand.

Sceptical but having no real choice, Draco followed.

Once inside Honeydukes, Ginny immediately scurried off to the back, avoiding other customers, dragging Draco behind her. Within seconds Draco found himself in the cellar of Honeydukes and largely confused. With a grin, Ginny expertly lifted the trapdoor with one hand and led Draco into a tunnel.

"There's a tunnel from Hogwarts into Hogsmeade?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Yupp."

"And how, pray tell, did you come to know about this tunnel."

Ginny gave Draco a look of incredulity. "Really Draco? Sister of Weasley twins standing right in front of you."

He had to give her that, the twins had left somewhat of a legacy behind. "So, what other secrets are there of this castle that I don't know about?"

Ginny chuckled, "Draco, we don't have all day."

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally finished a chapter, all you readers have _Middle Earth Muggle_ to thank for that. Anyways, I hope you liked this and I hope you forgive me for taking so long to update :) If it isn't too much to ask, review please!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Even after all this time since the last update (sheepish look), I still don't own anything related to Harry Potter. I also do not own anything related to A Very Potter Musical and any references to it are purely for your amusement.

A/N: Hehe, back again. Felt a sudden urge to finish this story before I start university because if I don't I fear it will never be completed. *Gasps of horror* Anyways, here is the latest instalment. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

After successfully making their way back into the castle, Ginny led Draco to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower where they hid themselves behind a conveniently located statue. Earlier they had reasoned that this would be the most logical location for the abduction of Luna Lovegood. If all went as planned, Blaise would walk Luna back to her dorm and Luna, respecting the secrecy of the Gryffindor password, would wait until Blaise was out of the way before entering the dormitory. They would act in the few seconds it would take for Luna to say the password and the portrait to open. A silencing charm would be required.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Luna and Blaise arrived at the predicated location. With a dreamy smile on her face, Luna said good bye to Blaise with the quickest kiss on the cheek. Blaise grinned his good bye and headed off in the general direction of the Slytherin dorms. The time to act had come. Ginny smirked as she prepared herself for a little friendly revenge. "Silencio!"

Ginny and Draco emerged from behind the conveniently located statue and apprehended the blonde girl. Ginny grinned wickedly at her friend who gave her the same doe eyed smile she had given earlier. Once in a safer location, Ginny removed the silencing charm.

Luna smiled, "I was expecting to hear from you two."

"Were you now?" questioned Draco with a smirk.

"Enough with the niceties," interjected Ginny, "you, Miss Luna Lovegood, are hereby our hostage in the case against a Mr Blaise Zabini."

"Hostage, that sounds fun. What do I have to do?"

"Well Miss Lovegood," Draco said, "you will have to fake misery and despair and consent to being held against your will."

"Which we are aware is a totally oxymoron," added Ginny.

Luna grinned, "OK, I hereby consent to being held against my will."

"Excellent," chimed Ginny and Draco.

Blaise Zabini chuckled to himself as he pictured Draco and Ginny's expressions once the realization of their predicament had dawned on them. Admittedly, a sticking charm was not the most original idea, but at least he had had the brains to conjure a permanent sticking charm. Therefore, he alone was the only person capable of removing the spell. Yes, he would have the advantage and he planned to milk it for all it was worth. As he made his way though the halls of Hogwarts, towards the dungeons, he thought happily of his day with Luna. So immersed was he in his thoughts that he didn't notice the two sets of footsteps following faintly behind him. Nor did he notice that he had walked straight past the entrance to the Slytherin common room, down a hall, and straight into a wall. He rubbed his forehead gingerly. "C'mon Zabini, get a grip!" he reprimanded himself as he quickly reset his course towards his dorm room. When he entered the private common room that he shared with Draco and now Ginny, all was dark. Before he realized what was happening, he found himself seated in a chair from which we could not seem to rise. Light was restored. Ginny and Draco were standing in front of him with nearly identical smirks on the faces. He gulped nervously.

"Ah, Draco, Ginny, how are you this fine evening?"

The smirking continued, he gulped again.

"An…Anything I can help you with?"

Ginny opened her mouth, "Blaise, Blaise, Blaise, you know very well what you can help us with."

Blaise aimed for the higher ground, "That I do Miss Weasley, however, I'm afraid there are certain prices for my services."

Ginny smiled at him, a devilish gleam in her eye.

"Is that so Mr Zabini? Simply out of curiosity, are you aware of the current whereabouts of Miss Luna Lovegood?"

With a look of confusion, Blaise replied, "Gryffindor tower. I brought her there myself."

"Indeed. Draco, would you be so kind as to enlighten him."

"Of course, I'm afraid Mr Zabini, that Miss Lovegood is currently being held, against her will might I add, in an undisclosed part of this castle."

"Really, where is your proof?"

Draco quickly procured five photographs of Luna who has very convincingly portrayed herself as someone in misery and despair being held against her will.

"The way I see it," began Ginny, "you perform your little service and we will disclose Miss Lovegood's whereabouts."

Blaise felt himself slowly loosing his higher ground, with effort he asserted himself.

"The way I see it, you don't tell me where Miss Loveood is, I don't perform my special service."

Ginny and Draco both shrugged their shoulders.

"Suit yourself."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said with exasperation. He quickly muttered the counter charm. Ginny and Draco's hands broke apart.

"Thank you Mr Zabini," said Draco.

"We knew you'd come around," added Ginny.

They both got up to walk towards their rooms.

"Hey! Guys! You're supposed to disclose Luna's whereabouts."

Ginny giggled as she looked over her shoulder.

"Miss Lovegood is in her dorm in the Gryffindor tower soundly asleep."

Blaise let out a small squawk as Ginny entered her room. As she got under her covers she couldn't help but notice the slightest twinge of loss coming from her right hand. Her thoughts were interrupted by Blaise.

"Guys! Do you realize that I'm still stuck to this chair?"

Ginny giggled, Draco would let him out… in the morning.

Ginny rose sleepily the next morning. She lay in bed for a few minutes, smiling, as she remembered the events of the previous day. Today would be a different sort of day all together. Today marked the semi finals of the Quidditch Cup. Slytherin played Hufflepuff and Gryffindor played Ravenclaw. The winners of the two games would meet next week for the finals. With thought of a good breakfast in her mind Ginny got up and dressed, pulling her jersey on over her head. As she exited her room she noticed Blaise asleep on the chair in their common room. Behind Blaise, Draco entered the room.

"I can't believe you left him out here all night!" said Ginny laughing.

Draco grinned, "Nothing this great old git here didn't deserve." He quickly muttered the countercharm, and Blaise stirred.

"Thanks for that, mate," said Blaise with a scowl, "you do realize that as your best keeper, I should have been allotted a good nights sleep for today's game."

"As my best keeper, you'll be just fine."

Blaise grumbled some more but made his way to his own room.

"Accompany me to breakfast?" asked Draco looking at Ginny.

"Of course," said Ginny with a smile.

Ginny and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. When they entered, Kettie and Natalie waved them over to the far end of the table.

Draco faked a groan, "Oh no, not those two, I'm not sure my ears can handle it."

Ginny shook her head and patted his arm, "C'mon Draco, you'll be OK, besides you're the one who let them on the team and paved the way for our friendship." Half dragging Draco, Ginny hurried to meet her friends.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Kettie, "are you excited for today's game or what?"

"Yeah! This is the last step before the finals! Slytherin is gonna kick some major Hufflepuff arse!" said Natalie excitedly.

Draco winced at the high register of their voices, "What the hell is a hufflepuff?" he muttered under his breath.

Blaise ambled up beside Draco.

"Hey mate," he said sleepily, "if I can even call you mate, you great git," he added as he stretched out some sore muscles.

"Sorry mate, but can you really argue that this is my fault."

Blaise glared at him, "Yes."

Draco smirked, "Is ickle Blaisikins a little upset?"

Blaise glowered and snatched some bacon.

After staving off hunger, Draco and Blaise rose to quickly go over tactics for today's game.

Draco look aver at Ginny, "Hey Weaslette, team's meeting at eleven, don't be late!"

"I won't be, ferret," she replied with a grin.

"See you, Gin."

"Bye, Draco." Ginny smiled as Draco walked away.

Kettie and Natalie exchanged glances.

"Somone managed to tame the ferret," teased Kettie.

Ginny blushed, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Malfoy, don't think we didn't see you running around with him all day yesterday, and then you came down to breakfast with him just like a cute little couple," grinned Natalie.

"Malfoy and I are not together!"

"Yet," smirked Kettie mischievously.

"Just think of your children," said Natalie with a sigh, "strawberry blonde, how adorable!"

Ginny flushed, "Enough, both of you," she got up, "I have to meet the team."

Ginny sat in her private common room after the game against Hufflepuff. Playing Hufflepuff hadn't been very difficult. Ginny had scored several goals, but the game hadn't lasted long because Draco had caught the snitch only twenty minutes in. Slytherin was in the finals and only one question remained: who would be facing them?

The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw game has started a little while ago, but Ginny could not bring herself to watch it, she was too nervous. She couldn't believe that just a little while her brother had forbidden her from trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and now here she was in Slytherin, preparing to enter the finals. That was enough to get her heart pumping with excitement but that wasn't the only thing, the other was Draco. She had never dreamed that she would develop serious feelings for the ferret, but she had, that was without question.

She had realized it today, after Draco had caught the snitch. Without even thinking about it she had raced over and threw her arms around his neck. It wasn't in that moment that realization dawned, but rather seconds later when she realized she didn't want to let go. That sneaky ferret had captured her heart.

She was pulled away from her thoughts when Draco and Blaise rushed into the room. "The game is over, Ravenclaw lost. We'll be playing Gryffindor in the final."

* * *

A/N: My dear readers, this is the second last chapter, I'm finally reaching the end. (Woot.) If all goes according to plan, you will have this final chapter soon! Review if you'd like :)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter about as much as Jace Wayland is not a hot, sexy, angst- ridden teenager. (I also do not own the Mortal Instruments series.) (FYI, Jace Wayland IS a hot, sexy, angst-ridden teenager and therefore I do not own Harry Potter). While I'm at it, I also own nothing related to the Lord of the Rings, book or movie. Hopefully you'll catch the reference ;)

A/N: Here is the last instalment. Sorry for the delay. I hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 14

The day had come.

Ginny grimaced in the general direction of her brain, mentally reprimanding it for being so dramatic. She was laying in her bed in the Slytherin dormitories. Today was the day of the Quidditch finals. It also marked her last weekend as a Slytherin student. Come Monday, she would once again don the red and gold Gryffindor crest on her chest.

The week had flown by with unheard of speed. She has successfully passed a Transfiguration test on Tuesday and had submitted a History of Magic paper on Thursday. Between homework and Quidditch practice, she had contemplated her feelings for a certain sexy Slytherin who we all know and love. She liked him… a lot. That much was decided. One problem still remained, how did he feel about her? Ginny felt fairly confident in stating that he didn't _dislike_ her. She even felt sure he liked her to some degree. She just wasn't sure what exactly that degree was. In any event she had spent the entire week desperately _wanting_ to make a move (to which her hormones heartily gave consent) but not sure that she _should_ make a move (that was the brain talking). If she just leapt at Malfoy while he didn't want to be leapt at, things would end very badly. Ginny let out a groan at the conflict going on in her head and finally decided to face the day.

She dressed in her pre-game Quidditch uniform before heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon entering the room she saw Kettie and Natalie on one end of the Slytherin table and Draco and Blaise on another. She turned to go in that direction when something caught her eye. It was Luna's lion hat. Without another second's thought, Ginny strode to where Hermione and Luna were sitting at the Gryffindor table. She needed to talk to her best friends.

"Ginny!" greeted Hermione in delighted surprise.

Luna grinned cheerily at Ginny from underneath the mass of red and gold atop her head.

"Hey guys!" Ginny beamed.

"Are you excited for this game or what?" asked Luna excitedly.

Ginny laughed. "I am so excited! I can't believe all the madness started at this very spot just a little while ago. I was just trying to prove a point, I didn't expect things to go this far; to have Gryffindor and Slytherin playing in the finals! That's not the only I didn't expect…" said Ginny, her voice trailing off and ending with a sigh.

"Something wrong, Gin?" asked Hermione, concerned.

Ginny groaned, "Yes, something is wrong. Something that starts with a D and ends with an O.

"Oh! Are you talking about a dooflorto?" asked Luna with much enthusiasm, "Daddy says–"

Luna was abruptly cut off by Hermione. "No, she's talking about Malfoy."

"But Malfoy starts with a M and ends in a Y… oh! You mean Draco!"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, I'm talking about Draco."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Did he do something, Gin?"

"Not exactly…well… sort of… you see…. I like him… a lot."

Hermione and Luna squealed nonsensically together.

Ginny glared, "This is not a situation for squealing! I am a state of utter confusiosity!"

"Ginny," began Hermione, "that's not a word."

"You are missing the point! I don't know what I should do or if I should do anything or if he even likes me at all or if he does if he'll even notice me once I transfer back to Gryffindor or…"

"Make a move."

"What?" asked Ginny in disbelief as she looked at the brunette who had offered the suggestion.

"I said make a move," Hermione repeated.

Ginny still wasn't sure she had heard right.

"I agree with Hermione," said Luna, "you should make a move."

"Are you sure? I mean, what if he–"

"Trust me, Gin," Hermione began, smiling, "he won't have any objections."

After the three girls had eaten their full, Ginny excused herself to go meet the team for the pre-game motivational gathering. Hermione and Luna wished her good luck as she got up to exit the hall. Once out of sight, the two girls grinned at each other.

"Took her long enough to admit it!" exclaimed Luna.

"And she doesn't even realize how much he clearly wants her!" Hermione added.

"Yes, clearly." Agreed Luna, "He never takes his eyes off of her when their together!"

"She'd better make that move," mused the brunette.

"She will, but if she chickens out, I don't think Draco would mind making it for her."

Hermione had to agree with that assessment.

"Anyways, I have to go Hermione. I need to wish Blaise good-luck before the game!"

Hermione waved good-bye before muttering, "Yes, Luna, I'm sure 'wish' is an excellent choice of verb for this situation."

ooooo

Several minutes later, Luna found a hiding place in the passage way leading from the Gryffindor change room to the pitch. "Yes," she thought to herself, "this will do nicely for a little 'good-luck wishing'". Now she just had to wait.

ooooo

Draco paced the floor in front of his team. They had come so far this season. The Quidditch House Cup was so close. It all came down to this game. He chose his words carefully before he spoke.

"I see in your eyes the same uncertainty that would take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of Slytherin fails; when we forsake our house and break all hopes of victory; but it is not this day - an hour of bludgers and shattered brooms, when Slytherin pride comes crashing down - but it is not this day! This day we fight!"

Ginny stared at him in disbelief; the rest of the team did the same. Did those words really just come out of his mouth?

Amidst the confusion, one single Slytherin let out one single clap. Then another. Slowly the rest of the team joined in building speed and volume as they went. Ginny tried not to laugh. She couldn't believe they were slow-clapping.

After the applause died down, Draco spoke again, "Slytherin, let's hunt some lion."

Ginny whacked her forehead.

The team filed out of the changeroom, Blaise closing the door behind them, and made their way to the pitch.

ooooo

One moment Blaise was following the team, the next he found himself pulled into a small wooden alcove.

"Hi, Blaise." Luna began, "I just wanted to wish you good luck." She then proceed to grab the back of his head with surprising force and pull his face to hers.

After snogging for a few delightful minutes, Blaise paused to get a breath. "I think I need a little more luck," he said with a grin.

Luna smiled back, "Not a problem." And she proceed to deeply kiss him once more.

ooooo

The Gryffindor team had just been called out, now it was Slytherin's turn. The voice of the younger Creevy brother rang out.

"Now fans, I give you SLYTHERIN!"

The team strode out amidst the roaring cheers of the Slytherin house as well as a few select members of other houses.

"Starting today we have Draco Malfoy as Seeker." Cheers followed as Draco smirked towards the crowd with a slight wave of his hand.

"Starting Chasers are Caden Blythe, Theodore Nott, and Ginny Weasley!" More cheering followed, and Ginny heard several Gryffindors join in when her name was called.

"With bats in hand, we have Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe."

Once the cheering died down, Dennis called the last player. "And in the Keeper position is Blaise Zabini!"

Some people started cheering but then began looking around in confusion. Draco did the same. "Where the hell is Zabini?"

Just then Blaise ran onto the pitch, breathless, with very messy hair and somewhat swollen lips.

"I'm here, I'm here."

Draco took in his appearance with a bemused smirk, "What have you been up to?"

Blaise grinned sheepishly, "Just getting us some good luck."

Madam Hooch stepped onto the field. "Players in the air," she yelled sharply.

The Slytherin team ascended, opposite the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch opened the trunk, letting the snitch and bludgers free. Draco watched the snitch hover around the players momentarily before zipping off, out of sight.

Madam Hooch grasped the quaffle and prepared to toss it.

As it left her hands, Draco muttered to himself, "So it begins."

ooooo

The whistle blew, the quaffle was in the air and the adrenaline was pumping through Ginny's veins. Gryffindor got the quaffle first, but within moments Ginny had intercepted a pass intended for Katie Bell. The beaters went straight for Ginny and though she avoided getting hit, she could not get a clear shot at the hoops. She passed sideways to Nott who took a shot which Ron managed to block. Gryffindor was in possession once more.

Ginny turned to fly towards the Slytherin end when she heard Ron call out, "You don't have a chance. Malfoy's never beaten Harry to the snitch! Might as well kiss the cup good-bye!"

If he said anything else Ginny didn't hear it. She was zooming towards her end, new determination in her mind.

Zabini blocked a shot and passed the quaffle up to Blaise who passed it to Ginny. Ginny flew straight for Ron then darted right while throwing left.

"Slytherin scores the first goal! 10-0 for Slytherin!"

"We'll just see about that, Ron!" yelled Ginny, eyes gleaming.

Half an hour later, Slytherin was still ahead but only by 50 points. The score was 80-30 for Slytherin. Ginny had to admit that Gryffindor was playing a lot better than last time they had met. It seemed unlikely that Slytherin would get ahead by 150 points. The fate of the game lay in Draco.

Draco circled overhead of the game. It was forty-five minutes in and there still hadn't been a sighting of the snitch. The Slytherin team was playing well but he realized it would ultimately be up to him the win the game. Just as he had that thought, he saw the tiniest tinkle of gold at the far side of the pitch. He was already flying.

Harry had seen the snitch too and was coming at in from the other side. As Draco and Harry neared the fluttering ball of gold it suddenly dipped straight downwards, nearly causing them to crash into one another. Messily they both went into a downward dive following the snitch as if their lives depended on it.

The snitch wasn't making it easy. It zigzagged back and forth and up and down, making the two rivals dizzy. Draco stretched out his arm as far as he could reach, determination etched clearly on his face. On his left, Harry did the same.

He was so close, so close. Draco's face twisted in concentration, he would not lose this one to Potter, he couldn't. Draco was aware of nothing as he and Potter battled for the snitch. It was if the world had gone silent. Suddenly, his fingers grasped a small metal object and the world exploded. The sound was deafening. Draco looked down into his palm and saw a little golden sphere with fluttering wings attached to it. He had caught the snitch.

Ginny saw it happen. She saw his fingers enclose about the golden ball. She saw the look of part shock, part joy cross his face as he realized what he had done. She flew towards him echoes of Hermione's words filling her mind, "Make a move."

The team was in the air, celebrating and congratulating each other, but only one player was currently on Ginny's mind, and she spotted him amongst the chaos, still grasping the snitch as though he was afraid to let it go. She flew right beside him, hopped onto his broom in front of him as she had done before. Ginny looked straight into his eyes, pulled his head toward hers and kissed him. Some people get a spark, some people get fireworks, but at this moment Ginny and Draco got a full volcanic eruption.

Draco couldn't think of anything else but the red head who was pressed up right against him. The world was one fire. Their lips met, hot and burning. All the sexual tension between them has built up right for this moment. Their lips parted for the briefest moment to gasp in some oxygen, before immediately returning to each, burning with desire. They were aware of nothing, neither cat calls, nor calls of fury (being emitted from our favourite red head brother).

As their kiss broke off, Ginny looked into Draco's eyes, trying to read his expression. Lust was clearly evident, but beyond that there was a little something more, dare she say it, love? Ginny broke into a smile and Draco smiled back at her, not a smirk, a smile. As they slowly descended to the ground Ginny thought, "Hermione really is the smartest witch of our age."

ooooo

Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor had just stepped out of her charms classroom, intent on going to the Great Hall for lunch, when she was accosted by her Slytherin boyfriend of two months, Draco Malfoy. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a conveniently located broom closet. Ginny didn't bother to resist. This occurrence happened often.

After several minutes of heated snogging, Ginny insisted she had to get some lunch.

Draco looked down at her with a smirk. "The lady must eat. I understand." As he led her out of the broom closet another smirk came across his face, "You know Gin, I still think I like you better in Slytherin colours."

Ginny looked down to see she was wearing his tie. How had that happened?

* * *

A/N. Time for the awkward 'end-of-story-author-message'. This is it my dear readers! Thanks for sticking with me despite the admittedly long gaps between updating. Thanks for all your kind reviews and suggestions. BYE!


End file.
